Forbidden Locket
by PRiNCeSS x3
Summary: As Jude Harrison is figuring out life at age 21, she still struggling to get the locket that long lost love, Tom Quincy, gave her. After trying for three and a half years, she finally trys to move on. Then something twisted happens...
1. A Beautifully Broken Beginning

Forbidden Locket

They say love always heals a broken soul… If that is true, then why am I still sitting in this stupid house, alone, on a perfectly good Friday night, a stupid cat, that isn't actually stupid, he's just ugly. You know I still wear the locket he gave me the first time he told me he loved me, and the night he left.

He's been gone for, what, three and a half years, twenty days, sixteen minutes… Not that anyone is counting. I'm freaking 21 years old, attempting the stupid college thing. I can drink for the love of God.

Hmm... Maybe that is why I still haven't been able to get the stupid locket open. Ah, I don't drink that often, considering I don't have friends here, or a boyfriend.

Well you could call the locket problem a "Beautiful Mystery", pa-sha, more like an "Annoying Mystery that has stumped me for three and a half years".

The thing that bothers me the most is that no one, and I'm not exaggerating like my mom said last time I went home, cares about my problem, well more like and issue.

Maybe it isn't as full blown as I am imagining? Hell, the man I loved left, and although he wrote letters for a maximum of two weeks, he still just left. And like I have mentioned a few times, I am living alone on the salary of Darius's nephew. Yes I am speaking of S to the H to the A to the Y.

He still loves me. No, I'm totally lying… He's just trying to get on my good side, after what happen last year when we were dating. Long story… Let's just say it was somewhat of a replay of my sixteenth birthday, but delete Eden out of the picture.

Ugh… I'm just so emotionally unstable, so the therapist my mom has been making me see said. You can basically say I am "Beautifully Broken", hey that's not a bad idea for a song.

"It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky  
It seems like yesterday I didnt know how hard I could cry  
It feels like tomorrow I may not get by

Da da da and blah blah blah

I'm beautifully broken and I care if you know it-"

Aw, screw it, it's a terrible idea.


	2. Painfully Miserable

You know what sucks the most about being in college? Is being like a million miles away from home. Not that I'm all depressed about being gone, its just I'm expected to be home every weekend.

You probably think my mom is the one controlling all this. On the contrary, Darius Mills (A.K.A "Slave Driver", don't tell him I said that) wants me, his so called "favorite Instant Star" to make a new single. Problem is, I can't think of anything. Ugh… I just… Ah forget it.

Well now it's 6:00AM here in beautiful South Carolina, actually its raining, but whatever. I have to roll out of bed, when I'm not even supposed to be up for another five hours, and go take a shower. But before I can even step out the my room, Sadie will call, as she does everyday, to see if I'm okay.

I've come to a conclusion about that; my mom is paying her to call me to check up on me. In about 5, 4, 3, 2- Bingo, right on time Sade. Your probably wondering how I know it's her; it plays "bossy" when she calls, and when Shay calls, but he hasn't called in nine weeks.

"Hello?" I love answering as if I am depressed, so that she freaks out.

"Jude we need to talk, are you coming home today?" Ugh, no, no, no! He cannot be calling me. Damn it and I almost made it ten weeks.

"Shay please, can't you give it a rest? Maybe I am coming home today, but I will not a talk with you, when I know you are just going to bring up old times. I'm so-"

"Jude, listen." Oh no he did not just cut into my sentence. Have I really been watching too many Queen Latifah movies? "Just trust me." Ha, he says trust him…

"Last time I trusted you, I ended up hurt and alone." Okay so that was a bit too much… I was already alone. But man I feel so independent, telling him off and everything. And now I feel like an ass for congratulating myself.

"It's different this time, I swear." Wait, wait déjà vu! Oh no, never mind, I can just remember him saying that last time. God he is so predictable. But I guess I'll humor him.

"Fine, whatever, I'll be home late."

"Bye." He hung up? Wait isn't the girl supposed to hang up first? How dare he call me at 6:00AM, then hang up on me first.

(Long sigh) I don't want to go home and be grilled by everyone. Oh but I cant stay her with Tigger. And I don't want to "disappoint" anyone. I seem to do that a lot. I'm just smooth like a babies bottoms.

Okay, ewe, I did not just say that! God I am such a loser. I really need a boyfriend.

Alright, I know what your thinking. 'Jude Harrison, the First and best (had to add that part in for fun) Instant Star, has let herself go, and now she can't get a boyfriend.' But no, I can get a boyfriend…

I mean I have gone on a lot of dates… It's just every guy I try to fall for isn't like him…

My friends, and yes I know I said I don't have friends, but I do, and they try to fix me up with people, but none are to my satisfaction. Maybe I am just too picky?

So what if my last "official" boyfriend was Shay, and we both know that went downhill. And sure, I tried dating Jamie, but it got awkward when he asked wear I got my locket from. Now he has a girlfriend. Her name is Alice… Or was it Amy… No maybe Erin? You can probably tell I haven't see him lately.

Speaking of Jamie! I need to call him when I get home. See how everything is going.

Now your probably wondering 'What happen to Speiderman?'. Well him and the other guys are still my back up band, on weekends. Okay so look, I love Speid, I really do… Who couldn't? It's just isn't what I am looking for.

Damn I have a lot of issues. Maybe I should quit school and become a playmate… Ah, who am I kidding? I'm not pretty enough for that. You know, just yesterday, I was mistaken for Lindsay Lohan! God everyone knows she isn't playmate material! She's not even pretty! I know that sounds really mean and superficial, but I live alone with a fat cat, I have a right to be mean.

Oh I know! I can dye my hair brown! No black… No, wait I've got it; Magenta!... Ha, everyone knows I can't pull off Magenta.

Why can Ashlee Simpson make every color known to humans work, but I can't even make blonde work? Maybe I should just go bald… Shave my head till its shinny… Then I really wouldn't be able to get a boyfriend, probably not even Shay. Ha, ha, ha! I crack my self up… Damn I really am a dork! Oh my God! Is that why Tommy left?

Could I be anymore helpless?


	3. His Return

After listening to "Ms. New Booty" 26 time's on Hot 99.5 and sitting in a car for thirteen hours straight. I'm somewhat glad to be home. Even though my mom is in Germany for vacation, and dad is in Hawaii with his knew girlfriend.

Yet, I'm with Tigger, alone again. Oh and did I forget to mention that Kwest called and said Darius wants me to be at the studio in less then fifteen minutes. So I have to drop my stuff off then speed over to G.

Uh, oh... Oh shit… God damn it where are the keys to mom's house? Wait, wait… Jamie! I'll call him, he always had a spare key!

Okay so, 571-767-1681. Please pick up… Come on…

"Hello?" YES!

"Hey, Jamie, it's Jude! I must have forgotten the key to my house; do you still have that spare one?" Hopefully Jamie didn't hear my heart stop for a minute.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a minute." Oh thank God! I'll text Kwest to let him know what happen.

-Hey

Lft mi keys at home. Be at G soon. Cya.

JH

Click sent and bingo! Well at least I have a little time to relax before- (Tap, tap) "Ah!" Oh my God someone's at the window of my car. Oh my…

"Jude, it's me, Jamie. Open the door." Oh wow… That definitely scared the shit out of me.

"Sorry, Jamie, you just… gave me a scare." Man that was… Something I never want to experience again. "Hey, Jamie, I have to get over to the studio, like now… So could you help me bring the stuff in so I can jet?"

"Yeah… Hey do you need a ride there? I'm heading over that way." Aw, Jamie is such a life savor.

"That would be fantastic. I'm so tired of driving."

"It's not a problem… So how is the whole "school" thing going?" I don't know what it is, but I'm starting to get butterflies in my stomach, and I can barely see Jamie.

"It's cool. It's nice being near the beach. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to a college around here. And well its… College." I gave a small chuckle, although there was nothing funny about it.

"Thanks, Jamie, for helping me…" Hmm… Is this a good time to give him a hug? I'm guessing yes. It's nice to feel him there again… Just like it was when we were best friends.

"Uh, well, lets go, Jude." I nodded and followed, of course after putting Tigger and the rest of my stuff, in the house.

20 minutes later

Well that was a fun 20 minutes of sitting in silence. At least I'm here though. "Thanks again Jamie."

"It was no problem, anything for an old friend." He smiled at me like he did when we were dating 5 years ago. There is something about him that's different. "Oh let me get the door for you." Wow he's polite, he said that before I even unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Hey Jamie," I say as we start walking toward G. "I really like your c-" Bam! Damn it! Obviously, I haven't been here so long that I forgot they have stupid clear doors.

"Oh God, Jude are you okay?" Darius of course has to walk out and push the door, hitting my head, and pushing me down.

"Got to love coming home." Yeah, yeah… Laugh off the pain, Jude. Luckily someone lead me into G. If not I might have fallen over. Okay so that might be over doing it but I was hit in the head twice in a matter of seconds.

"Could someone get me some water and some-" Oh my God! My locket! It's gone! It must have slipped off when the door hit me. I have to get it back. Jeez, it's so small I'm going to have to get on my hands and knees.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah, the locket Tommy gave me." Hopefully it was Jamie, cause then he would know what I was talking about.

"You mean this?" Someone stuck their hand in my face, with my locket wrapped around it. Hey wait, I know that hand. But it can't be him…

"Thanks." Grabbing the locket firmly I turn around slowly to see… T-t… "Tommy!" I know I screamed, but common it's Tommy!

"Hey girl, wow you look gorgeous." Man, I can't even put into words how much I missed his smile. Okay, now I feel totally idiotic for still being on the floor .

"Ah, Tommy, I've missed you so much!" I reached out to give him a hug, and was about to give him a kiss when I saw a strange woman watching us, so I just hugged him. It feels so good to be in his warm arms again.

"Jude, there is someone I want you to meet." I couldn't figure out what he meant, cause no one else but that strange woman was around.

"Okay, who?"

"Jude, this is Jess… My wife." I have to admit, I am downright horrified that he has a wife.

"Uh… W-wife?"

"Yes… I'm Jess." She seems uncomfortable… Maybe she knows too that I actually can't catch my breath at the moment.

Is it possible that my heart, at his exact moment, shut down?


	4. Wicked Witch of the North?

So at 9:36PM Friday November 2006 my world caved in. Everything I had thought disappeared in seconds. It's scary how fast the human heart can break. I'm so… I don't know, maybe now I should just have Tigger eat the stupid locket.

"Jude, Jude?" Tommy's hand waved in my face. Oh yeah I'm still talking to them.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, could I talk to Jess alone? You know, just to talk?"

"Sure, I have to go set something's up in Studio A." He smiled. Wait for it… Wait for it, and yes, he's out of earshot.

"Okay, I'm not trying to act like a bitch, but I have waited 3 and a half years for Tommy to come home… You can not just be here as his wife." Okay so that was harsh, and somewhat stupid, but whatever.

"Umm… Jules… I'm sorry that you don't have a boyfriend, but you can't have my man, you tramp." Jules? Who the hell is Jules?

"My name is Jude, moron."

"Hey Tommy, can I sing that song we were working on? This one is for you Jodie." She sings? I bet she sounds like a cow. Ha, ha… And for the love of God will she just call me Jude? I know she knows what my name is.

"Yeah, come on in here." She is actually going to sing. I have to hear this. "So sit on the stool, and well sing when I start the music." Tommy told her as I walked into the recording room.

"Thanks Tommy and I just want to let you know, I love you." She, of course, turns to me and smirks when she says that, then turns to Tommy with an innocent smile. Luckily I don't have to hear Tommy say it, cause he started the music right away.

"Country?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, she does a lot of different varieties." Tommy smiled in admiration. Great he is actually in love with her. I guess I should listen to the song she is dedicating to me.

"Well you're a real hot cookie with a new hairdo  
Your high heel boots and your credit card  
Long legs and a mini skirt  
Yeah you know what works and you work it hard  
You smile like such a lady innocent and sweet  
You drive the men folk crazy,  
But any girl can see  
You're just a

_CHORUS_

Homewrecker   
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker

I'm sure you waited for a long, long time  
To find a man like mine  
But honey you're too late  
So before you go and make your move  
Maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this  
I'll let you decide  
You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside you little

_REPEAT CHORUS_

Now honey I'm a Christian, But if you keep it up  
I'm gonna go to kickin' your pretty little butt  
Is that clear enough yeah, you little

Homewrecker   
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a homewrecker."

That bitch! Who does she think she is!

"You like it Jude? I wrote it for girls who think they can steal my man." Of course around Tommy she says my name right.

"That's nice Jess, that's nice." I didn't mean for that to come out as rude as it sounded, but she deserves it.

"Hey, Jess, could I talk to Jude alone for a bit, to catch up on old times?" Yes finally time alone with Tommy.

"Sure, baby, but hold on I have to give you something." Jess said as she walked into the room Tommy and I were. "I love you, honey." She looked over at me then kissed him. "Tootles." I hate her. How could he marry something like that?

"Well, Jude, how are you? I see you kept the locket." Got to love Tommy's issue with pointing out the obvious.

"I've been okay… School is alright… I'm at Coastal Carolina, it's cool being by the beach. And of course I still I have the locket, it mean's a lot to me." I smile at him sweetly.

"So I assume you opened it?" Uh… I don't want to look like a loser, so…

"Yeah, I open it all the time."

"It's still true, but don't tell Jess." He winked at me. Okay now I have to get this locket open.

"Ha, ha… Yeah, I'll act like I don't even know." Cause I really don't.

"Jude, I really did miss you… I'm sorry the letters stopped so soon, but I met Jess and got… Distracted." He got distracted? Ugh… Maybe I should rethink this whole "I love Tommy" bit… Or this could be the head damage talking.

"Why did you marry her? I think I recall you saying to me, before you left, that you loved –me-. Wait here's a better question, why did you leave 3 and a half years ago, leaving me with unanswered questions, and then have the nerve to come back here with a wife?" Wow I didn't think I had that in me to say that! But I'm glad I got it off my chest.

"Yeah, but Jude, I thought you would have a boyfriend by now." Now that is offensive. "by now"? God… He is so…

"I'm sorry I thought maybe, maybe you would come back to me." Don't cry Jude, don't cry.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I left to make things better for you. And I got married to try to forget you… Wait, wait… Jude that isn't what I meant." I cant fight the tears anymore now.

Forget me. I get it Tommy, say no more." I got to get out of here.

Rushing past Jess with streaming tears, I heard her mutter, "I knew he would tell her off." God I hate her so much.

You know how I said "I loved Tommy" well I was sadly mistaken. How could I have been so stupid to believe that he would come back for…? Me… And to believe that he cared for me. I really should have seen this coming with the crummy luck that I get.

Now on one hand I want to get the locket open more then ever, but on the other I want to burn it. I hope Tommy realizes what he married, and when he does I hope he…. What do I hope he does? Ugh, I don't want to care anymore… I'm so sick of caring for him when nothing comes back from him.

I just want to forget him… Now that seems impossible when he is now back, but it will somehow work. Tommy is so great at screwing with my already screwed life.


	5. The Truth

1

Ugh... I still can't get the locket open. Hmm... Maybe I should smash it. No, it was probably expensive. Jeez... I'm just not going to deal with it anymore. I give up on the stupid thing.

"RIIIING!" Who's calling now? Tommy? Oh what does he want now?

"Hello?" I answer casually, trying to make it look like I know it's him.

"Jude, it's Tommy."

"Who?"

"Tommy, Jude please just listen to me. I am so sorry about what happen last night. I did not mean for it to come out like that. Believe me Jude, if I could tell you what I'm thinking I would in a heartbeat." He probably doesn't mean what he is saying now.

"Right Tommy, but you still said it. So I decided to just forget you." I smile to myself. He hates when I hate him.

"Jude, please... I really need to explain. I thought... Well I'll explain if you'll come meet me. Can you come to my place?" He asks.

"And risk running into the Queen of Horror, I think not. I guess I can meet you at the studio. I have to meet Shay there later anyways." I wonder if that was a good idea to tell him that.

"Shay?" I can tell by the way he says his name that he still doesn't like Shay.

"Yes, Shay. Goodbye Tommy, I'll see you later." -Click-

Damn it I need to call Shay.

571-667-8679. "RIIING, RIIING"

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, when do you want to meet? I'm meeting Tommy in like 10 minutes." I can he him sighing.

"Tommy?" Wow he said Tommy like Tommy said Shay, weird.

"Yes, Tommy, he is home."

"Oh okay, then just call me when your done. Love you- I mean bye." -Click-

Love you? Did he seriously just say that? Damn it, I'm going to have to deal with that too. Great... I guess I should go get ready for my "talk" with Tommy.

15 minutes later at G Major

"I'm glad you came." Tommy says as I walk though the entrance.

"Yeah, well I didn't have anything better to do." I mutter hoping it will make him feel bad.

"Well come here, sit." He smiles that smile he always did when he used to "love" me. I hate that smile... Okay so I don't hate it, I love it, and it makes me melt every time I see it... And he knows that.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" I ask sitting across from him.

"Jude, I am so, so sorry about yesterday. I was just stressed out. I really didn't mean it."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Tommy. I waited 3 years for you to come home, and you come home to tell me you married that..." I pause thinking of a way to state what I think about Jess without offending him. "That girl to forget me." I can feel the knot forming in my throat. Hold it in, Jude, don't let him see you cry.

"Please, Jude. You know I could never forget you." He smiles standing up.

"No, Tommy... Maybe you can't forget me, but I can sure as hell forget you." I jump up too.

"Jude..." Tommy says walking towards me to lock me in a hug. I wait for him to get close enough that could hug me.

"Back off, Quincy! I'm tired of dealing with you crap. Just leave me alone!" Now time to storm off.

"I didn't mean it!" He calls.

"That doesn't mean you didn't say it."

"I said it 'cause I still love you!" Okay so that makes me stop dead in my tracks.

"N-no you don't..." I stutter not being fully focused anymore.

"You what!" I hear from behind me. I swerve around to see Jess standing in the door of G Major. This is not the weekend I planned to have. "You do not love her... This is just that fight we had last night talking." Jess denies it. Fight? They had a fight?

"The fight was about her Jess!" I guess it's time for me to intervene.

"Tommy, you don't love me, you're married."

"Jude! Didn't you get it last night? When I asked about the locket? You said you opened it!" Truth time, oh joy.

"No, Tommy, I didn't open it. I didn't to look like an idiot so I told you I had opened it. But the stupid locket never came open. It's been stuck forever so I've decided not to care anymore." I yell, feeling the steamy tears slide down my cheek. I have to get out of here. But I can't run out the door, Jess is blocking it. I know! Run to a studio, Jude!

As I run off I hear Jess say to Tommy, "We are going to get marriage help."

Studio B. Perfect. I walk in and close the door behind me and let myself cry. How could this be happening? I wish everything could go back to normal again.

"Are you okay, Jude?" Oh God, someone else is in here!


	6. Hopeless Heartache

I gasp, slightly, in fright.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you, Jude. I thought you new someone was in here." He knows my name?

"Y-you know my name?" I stutter, trying to see the dark figure a couple feet away from me.

"Well yeah, I'm in all your classes at Coastal Carolina. Plus your all they talk about here." I stand up and walk a little closer to the stranger who seems to know me. Hmm… Wait a second… Nope, never seen him before… Weird… You think someone who is in all my classes would be more noticeable.

"Um… Yeah I recognize you, sort of." I lie, hoping that he just won't ever find out. "I was just in my own world and didn't realize anyone else is in here. What is your name?" He stares at me with the look. (You know the one where it looks like they think you're an idiot.)

"Landon. Landon Van Volkenburg." His last name is… Familiar… Oh well, I don't recognize him. He is cute though… Why didn't he ever talk to me before? Oh yeah cause I was too caught up in "what's his name". "Are you okay? You came in here crying and I wasn't sure if someone hurt you."

What do I say? Oh yeah, no I'm fine… There is just some crazed chick after me cause her husband, who happens to be the love of my like, told me he still loves me. Maybe I'll go with something different.

"No, I'm fine, just caught up in the moment I guess." I chuckle lightly as I feel my cheeks turn bright red.

"Well I was just about to leave. I have to get the rest of my house packed up. My family is moving to California." He nods slightly, fidgeting nervously. What the heck does he have to be nervous about?

"Are you still going to be coming back here?" I ask, praying to God he says yes. I need someone sane here.

"Yeah, I still have a two and a half year contract." Thank you God!

"Why haven't you ever come up to me after class or something and tell me your working here too?" That would make sense… Maybe he did try once, but I was caught up with that lock-et! Oh my God the locket! I totally forgot about that, I need to get back home…

"Um… Uh… I just… Never had the time…" He said quickly, darting his eyes around the room. "I, um, have to get out of here… I mean go… I'll see you Monday, Jude." He rushed past we and open the door. I wave back to him as he closes the door quietly.

Finally time alone. Not that I don't like having the company of Landon, who somehow I never met before. He seemed a little… Off to me, if you understand what I mean. I just can't believe I've never seen this kid before.

Anyways back to the Tommy thing… I can NOT believe he actually told me he still loves me. Now I know this is really bad, but I kind of like that he still loves me, although I still hate him for it. It's a love-hate situation.

Ah God… I just realized the "Devils Daughter", otherwise known as Jess, is going to be after me in a matter of time. She probably thinks all of this is my entire fault. Sometimes Tommy is just so-

KNOCK, KNOCK

Oh who is it now? Am I ever going to get alone time? You know it's ironic… When I am in SC I am always alone, and I want someone to be with me… And now that I am home and someone happens to always be with me, I want to be alone… Ha… I am so complicated sometimes.

Well I should go answer the door. I open it to see Shay standing there.

"I heard what happen. I'm really sorry." He says locking me in a tight hug. Wait a second, how did he know?

"How did you know?" I ask backing away from him a little.

"I came over here to see if you and Tommy were done talking and Kwest told me the whole story. I'm so sorry he hurt you again." Shay smiled at me sympathetically. Why, now, is he being so nice?

"Yeeah, sure. Well what do you want?" Yes, I am aware that that did come out seriously rude, but don't you think he deserves it?

He stares at me for a moment, maybe in shock of how rude I have become, then says "Come here, sit." As he walks past me and sits in a chair.

"I'm fine. Just talk." I state, standing in front of him.

"Well I want to let you know, what I said before on the phone, I didn't mean it to come out like that." Oh God that is a relief.

"Ha, ha, man I was a little freaked before." I laughed. "Now I know that you don't feel that way." Wow it feels like a heavy load has been lifted off me.

"But I do feel that way. I was hoping you wanted to start things up again." And the load is back. At least I felt less stressed for half a minute.

"Uh, b-but…" I don't know what to say! I'm at a loss for words! WHAT HAS HAPPEN TO ME!

"I meant to tell you a different way, but I guess this is how something's go." He smiled at me, standing up. Mannn! Where is all this pressure coming from? Did I do something terribly wrong? I thought it would, hopefully, go away when I walked away from Tommy, but it keeps piling on!

"Ha… At first I thought you were talking to someone else when you said "Love you", then I thought you were kidding, as I thought Tommy was an hour ago. Now I know that the both of you are insane to be in love with someone who isn't ever going to love you back! Helllo, Shay! Do you NOT remember what happened between us? Did you honestly think I would ever get back together with someone like you? I tried it once, Shay, but I'm not ever going to try again. You're not worth breaking a heart over. Now could you leave me alone please?" Wow that feels so good! Wait I forgot to tell him something. "And on your way out, if Tommy is still there, can you tell him the same thing for me?" I say as he starts walking to the door.

He closes it slowly, head dropped. Maybe now I will be able to get some thinking time. Have you noticed, the two guys, I really loved, with the exception of Jamie. Seems to love me now? What happen? Was I not good enough for them then, and now I am so they all the sudden think I will come back to them? Well if that is what's going on, they are seriously off.

Awhile back, when I didn't know Tommy was married, I might have gone back to him, but I will never go back to Shay.

I really hate this place. Why did I ever come home…? Why did I ever enter that contest? All of this would probably be gone if I hadn't won that competition. Ugh… I hate how something's come out.

I just want to get back to my house… Maybe Jamie can come get me; I really don't feel like driving. I might "accidentally" drive myself off a cliff.

Okay so, 571-767-168…. 8 what? Oh yeah 1.

"Hey, Jude." He answered.

"Uh, hey, could you come pick me up… I can't drive right now." I say though muffled sobs.

"Yes, of course, what happened?"

"I'll explain later. I don't want to talk about it right now." Does he really need to know at all?

"Alright, I'll be there soon." –Click- Maybe Jamie can be of some support, like he was when we were in high school.

Ha, you know what's funny, I still have the tattoo "J" on my arm that him and I got when I was 16. God, he was such a great friend… I don't get what happen- oh yeah… I remember, that thing with the dating, and I guess we just drifted apart.

Hmm… Maybe I should go check to see if Tommy, Shay, and Cruella De Vil are gone. I open the door softly and poke my head out. Hmm. No one is around. Guess it's safe to say I can leave this room without being asked questions.

"HEY JUDE!" I hear from behind me. Okay I take back what I said, I can't walk out of a room without being asked a question. I swerve around to see a girl staring at me with a big grin on her face.

"Yes?" I ask. Who the hell is she?

"I'm Parker, I just started working here." She smiled at me.

"Oh, yes, someone told me about you. Who is your producer?" I really should have asked, what producer is left?

"Um… His name is… Uh Tom Quincy, do you know of him?" Know of him? Who says English like that…?

"Yeah, I know of him…" I stop for a minute, what do I say to her? I can't tell her she's in for the ride of her life, meaning something bad, cause I could get fired for that… I know. "You're very lucky to have him. Can you excuse me, I think my ride might be here." I smile back at her, then wave as I walk to the front doors of the studio, then come to a complete stop.

Why is it, all the sudden, I miss Lil Tommy Q?


	7. Something's Twisted

It's been like three hours since I've been home and already Tommy has called me 226 times, and I am not kidding. Shay called me 6 times then stopped, but Tommy's just keep slowing in like water. It's starting to get ridiculous… But I have to say it makes me feels somewhat loved.

You're probably wondering why I haven't turned my cell phone off. Well I am waiting for a call from Sadie, she is coming home tonight and she is going to call a half hour before she gets here. So basically I am stuck listening to my cell ring over and over and over.

It's funny though… Every time he calls he never leaves a message. He is so weird sometimes.

Yes, I do realize I said I missed him before, but that was a short brain laps. I don't _actually _miss him and I don't _actually _want to talk to him.

"RIING, RIING!" Ha, that's him again… Maybe I will answer this time just to humor him.

"Hel-lo?" I say sounding pissed off.

"Oh thank God. I thought something had happen to you." He takes a long sigh of relief.

"Well… I would have turned off my cell phone the first million times you called me, but I am waiting for Sadie to call, so I can't." There is an awkward silence… As if he is trying to think something over.

"Hmm… Why didn't she just call your home phone?" He asks.

"I- Uh… Hmm… That's… What I was going to do but I... Just didn't." Yeah I know that was a lie, but I really should have thought of that myself… But I won't let him know that I didn't.

"Right… Well, uh, Sadie is coming home?" He asks, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, what do you figure your going to tell her you still love her too?" I snap bitterly.

"Jude… No… I wouldn't- Can we talk?" He says desperately. Yet when is he not desperate.

"Did we not just talk at the studio? Hello, where we're you?"

"Yeah, but that was hours ago and you sort of ran out. Please can you just meet me somewhere?" Hmm… Let's go with… NO!

"Let me think about that…" Pause, pause, pause. "NO… Talking over the phone is fine. So deal with it or hang up." Dammmmmmn! I am getting so good at being bitchy!

"Okay, over the phone is fine." He starts. "Look… I am so sorry if I hurt you before, it wasn't intentional. I wanted to tell you so bad that I love you, but knew I couldn't… Then you we're walking away and it just slipped out. I'm not lying, if that's the reason you ran off." He takes a deep breath and waits for me to say something.

"I didn't run off because I thought you were lying. If you didn't notice your insane wife was standing only feet behind me. I ran because you put my in serious danger." So that wasn't the whole truth, but he doesn't have to know the other part, that will be our little secret.

"Oh… You didn't come back out so- Hey wait, Jess isn't insane! What the hell are you talking about?"

So lets look at this- He went for what seemed like an oncoming apology to yelling at me.

"Hah, okay." I laugh, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"What has she ever done to you?" Tommy asks getting all defensive.

"Hmm… She threatens me, and hello married you." I probably should have left that last part out and added in something else.

"Are you jealous?" That sounds like somewhat of a challenge.

"No, Quincy, don't get full of yourself, it's not good for your self image." I smile to myself, remembering when he said that to me three years ago.

"Well, I am sure glad, if what you are saying is true, that Jess is filing for a divorcé tomorrow. I don't want to be stuck with someone insane." Whoa! He is getting another divorcé? That's definitely what I though was going to happen. This is totally messed up.

"Oh… Tommy you dork! I thought you were mad at me for calling her insane. God your so…" I trail off.

"Lovable?" He says.

"Not exactly… She had a good point though. I'd dump you if you did that to me. Tommy, what the hell are you listening to?" I ask, hearing what sounds like "Sexyback" in the background.

"Oh." The music stops. "Nothing." Ha, he comes off to me as gay sometimes. "So, Jude, you know I wouldn't ever do what I didn't mean to do to Jess, right?"

"Cool, too bad you're not unmarried yet." I spit out.

"Well, not yet." He says in a sort of dark and mysterious voice.

I can tell by the way he is hinting that he wants to get together again. How male is that? Who does he think he is Brad Pitt? No, I'm just kidding Brad Pitt is weird. What I meant was he can't just have anyone he wants at the blink of an eye. Ugh.

"Well if there isn't anything else you want to tell me… Then…" I trail off hoping he understands what I am trying to imply.

"Uh, hold on." He says. Why is he stalling? Does he think if we hang up I won't ever answer the phone again? Well… I might not, but that's a different story.

BEEP

I look at the phone and Sadie is on the other line.

"Tommy, I have to go, Sadie is on the other line. I'll call you later. Well, I'll try." Please just don't make this hard, Tommy.

"Can't you just go to the other line then come back over to mine?" He's a loser; I have to say he really is.

"No, I have to go. Talk to you later. Goodnight Tommy." I say hanging up and switching to the other line.

"Hey, Sadie."

"Hey. I'll be home in a half hour. Oh and Jude, do you mind that I brought someone with me?" Ha, that's just like Sadie to bring an unexpected guest home.

"No, I don't mind. See you later." –Click-

No one says goodbye anymore. Well I can't really include Tommy in that 'because I didn't really give him the chance to say goodbye. But like everyone else hangs up before me, and it's starting to bother me.

"RIING, RIING." If that's Tommy calling back I will yell at him for being a stalker.

"Van Volkenburg?" I say to myself quietly.

Oh yeah, that's Landon. How did he get my number?

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi Jude, its Landon, I hope you don't mind me calling." He says sounding a little uneasy.

"No, I don't mind… But how did you get my number?"

"Oh… Um, Kwest… Yeah, yeah Kwest gave it to me." Does Kwest just give my number to anyone? I'm going to have to talk to him about this.

"Mm. Okay. So what do you need?" I ask.

"I was um… Wondering if you maybe want to go see a movie sometime?" Aw that's sweet, he is asking me out. But I think I'm going to pass on this one.

"I would love to, but I don't think it's such a good idea." That was kind of mean. Oh well.

"Oh I see, am I not good enough for you?" He snaps.

"No, no… I just see us better as friends. That's not what-"

"Oh, don't worry Jude, I get it." He pauses. "Je vous obtiendrai pour ceci. Regarder votre miel arrière. Je suis partout." Whoa he can speak French?

"You can speak French?" I say before I realize he hung up.

Did I hurt his feelings? What the hell did he say to me? Oh whatever that isn't too important right now, I will deal with that later.

Now I have to get back to trying to opening my locket…

Wait where is my locket!


	8. Stalker or No Stalker?

"Jude, I'm hooooome!" Sadie yells as she walks though the front door, probably expecting and party or something. "Jude?" She calls when she realized no one had a party planned for her.

"Yeah?" I yell back down to her.

"Where are you?" She asks.

"Upstairs, I'll be down in a moment." Well I guess I should stop my search for my locket and go meet Sadie's guest. I walk to the stairway and see Sadie at the door talking to some guy who looks strangely like Landon. "Who's your friend?" I ask as I make my way down the stairs.

"Oh his name is Bryan, he's an exchanged student from France, and he doesn't know any English so I am teaching him." She smiled brightly, like she's "all that".

"Oh… Umm…" I really can't get over the fact that he looks so much like Landon, it's scary. "Hey." I manage to say, stretching my hand out for him to shake.

"Bonjour." He smiles shaking my hand lightly.

"So how was the ride here?" I turn to Sadie and ask.

"It was good. We are only staying a night though; I have to be back at school tomorrow and Bryan has to be somewhere else for the next week." God this is so weird.

"Hm… Well that's cool… Hey Sade, just out of curiosity, what's Bryan's last name." If it Van Volkerbag or whatever, I'll… Well I don't know what I'll do… Yet.

"Oh, it's… Um… I don't know let me ask… Quel est votre dernier nom ?" Sadie asks. Bryan turns and looks at me then looks back at Sadie and says,

"Mon dernier nom est Ashton."

"His last name is Ashton." Sadie says. "Well I am going to go put my stuff in my room. Can you show Bryan to his room?" I'd rather walk on glass, but I'll keep the fun secret to myself.

"Yeah, but I don't know French."

"Well he knows a little English. Just don't use big words like…" She pauses.

"Like what Sadie? Castro florid? I don't think I will ever be needed to say that ever again." She smirks at me the grabs her stuff and trots up the stairs, leaving me in an awkward silence with "Bryan".

"Umm… Let me show you to the guest room." I flash a smile the start up the stairs.

"Ma pièce est-il prochaine le vôtre ?" He asks. This would be the good time to know French wouldn't it? God I wished I listened in French class in high school… Or did I take Spanish?

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't know French." Oh my God, you know what just hit me… Landon spoke something in French to me on the phone and now this dude comes out of nowhere and he is French! Coincidence? I think not…

"Il va très bien le miel tout je veux vous suis." Did he not understand me when I said I don't understand French?

"Well here is your room." I say, but he just stares at me with a weird glaze. I just nod slightly then say, "If you need anything… Ask Sadie, because I'm going back to work." He mumbles something under his breath then waves at me.

I walk over to Sadie's room and tell her where I'm going. I just got to get out of here… To think… Think about everything… And I need to talk to Kwest about giving my number to strange people.

G Major 20 Minutes later

"Hey Jude." Kwest says as I walk in.

"Hey…" I say back, sounding a little off, as I walk over to where he's sitting.

"What up?" He asks.

"Mmm… Nothing, Sadie brought home this really weird exchange student home. Oh and Landon called me. He said you gave him my number." I state quickly.

"Landon? Landon who?" Kwest is such a kidder. He is acting like he doesn't know what I am talking about. Ha, he cracks me up… But really, doesn't he see that I am serious here?

"Landon Van Volk… Volken-burg! Come on stop playing I know you know what I'm talking about." He just stares at me like I'm insane.

"Jude, there isn't a Landon. And if there was I wouldn't give him your number." He shrugs then goes back to what he was doing before.

"But… I… And he… Ugh! I'm going to talk to D." I walk over feeling frustrated. "D!" I storm in to his office unannounced, like he told me not to do many times before.

"Jude, I thought we talked about your little knocking problem before." I _try _to smile sweetly at this guy, but he really gets to me.

"I have a problem…" He nods.

"So do I."

"Okay… Well does a Landon Van Volkenburg work here?" I put my hands on m hips and tap my foot impatiently. Darius just stares at me, like Kwest did when I asked him.

"No. Where did you hear that?" He pauses. "But that's besides the matter. Jude we have a _real_ problem to deal with."

"Like what?" I ask rudely.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this… But we have been receiving letters from a "fan"." I shrug, not really caring; I mean it is only a fan.

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Darius sighs.

"I want you to stay home for awhile. I called your school and they understand the situation and are going to send you the homework you'll miss." This is ridiculous! What is he even talking about?

"What situation?" I squint my eyes at him, waiting for an answer.

"The person in the letters said he or she was going to come for you. I'm afraid we have a stalker situation on our hands." I can't help but laugh at that. Me have a stalker? Yeah right! Who would want to stalk me?

"Okay?" I say as more of a question then a statement. He just waves at me to leave.

Ha, I have a stalker, that's a good one. I get out of Darius's office and hear someone behind me.

"Hey you." Of course it's Tommy, why didn't I guess that.

"Hola." Ha! It was Spanish that I took!

"Come here." Tommy motions me into Studio B.

"Why?" I ask unsure if I should go or not.

"I want to give you something I should have given you years ago." He smiles. I guess I'll see what he wants to give me. I walk into the studio and he closes the door behind me. "I've been waiting a long time fore this." He says walking a little closer to me.

"And that would b-" I tried to say but he cut me off my kissing me, passionately.

I wait a couple of seconds because, to be honest, I kind of like it. Oh, but now I feel him starting to open his mouth. I think that is a sign that I need to get him off. I push him away and try not to smile.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I told you I wanted to give you that three years ago, and I have waited a long time for that. Look I never should have left, it is the biggest regret I have. I'm sorry." He pleads pathetically.

"Tommy, its not like I'm not going to be friends with you… I just don't want to be with you. And plus, your still married." I smile at him to let him know I am sincere.

"Alright I understand… So, I heard about you "stalker"." He says playfully.

"There probably isn't a stalker. Most likely a love sick fan, which is equally creepy, but not as bad. Nothing to worry about though." I shrug as I walk over and sit in a chair. He sits down across from me and says,

"Well it did when _I _had a stalker."

"_You_ had a stalker?" I ask not really believing him.

"Yep, back when I was Lil Tommy Q." He smirks as he pops his collar cockily, trying to act cool. Noticed how I added in the "trying" part.

"Okay… Right. You're too full of yourself, Quincy." I smirk, which actually came out as more of a smile, as I think back to when he said the same thing about me.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." God he is so overprotective.

"Yeah, yeah sure." I say rolling my eyes.

"Jude… Just don't let anyone…" He trails off.

"What? Touch me? Talk to me? Look at me?" A smile creeps over his face as he hears me.

"Well that would be nice, but I just mean… Don't let any "weirdo's" do anything to you."

"So would you be included his that?" He gives me a shape look. "Okay, okay I promise I'll be careful." I stand up. "Well I think I'm going to leave." I smile heading for the door.

"But you just go here. Stay awhile. I could help you write a new song. Darius is starting to get pissed that you haven't given him anything for awhile. So really I'd be doing you a favor." Tommy smiles at me, knowing I can't turn that offer down.

"I guess I do need to get something out, or soon enough I'll be forgotten like…" I stop myself before finishing my sentence.

"Like me?" Tommy eyes me cautiously as if he is studying my every move.

I smile sheepishly. "Well…" He laughs in a sort of sarcastic way.

"Jude, you could never be forgotten, trust me." I know I said I only wanted to be friends with him, but sometimes he is so cute! "Let's get started." He smiles wickedly and rubs his hands together.

"Only for an hour though." I say as I sit back down.

3 Hours Later

Yes I know it's been three whole hours and I said it would only be one, but we came up with a really great song that I am going to record or Darius tomorrow. Now I am driving home, alone.

Hm… Well it looks like Sadie is still awake, I guess we could talk awhile, and then I could go on another search for my locket.

I pull into the drive and park the car. As I am pulling the keys out of the ignition I see a figure walking towards the car…

Oh my God… It's the stalker! What do I do? Oh my God they're getting closer!

"Jude its Jamie." Wow that is a relief. He really needs to call or something before he is going to sneak up on me in the dark.

"Oh hey." I say as I get out of my car.

"I heard about the…" Jamie pauses and looks around us then whispers "your stalker situation." Does someone like post everything I say on the internet? Because word seems to spread fast around here.

"There isn't a stalker, Jamie. I think it's just a love sick fan. Don't worry." I smile.

"Right… Well are you okay?" He asks. He's being a little _too_ overprotective tonight.

"Yes, Jamie, I am fine." He tilts his head to the side as if he didn't understand what I said.

"Oh, well then, goodnight… I'll call you in the morning to see if you are still okay." He says as he starts to walk off.

"You know you really don't have to-"

"Oh no, I insist. Goodnight." He waves as he jogs over to his house.

Some people are so weird sometimes. I don't get what's with Tommy and Jamie, because I know I'll be fine.

I walk into the house to see Bryan sitting on a chair looking like he was waiting for me to arrive.

"Bonjour Jude." He says, not taking his eyes off me.

"Uh, hey." He smiles at me and gets up.

"Je vous ai attendu..." He smiles even bigger now as he starts to walk towards me.

"Well I am going to bed… Goodnight." I lie. He is just really c-r-eepy. I don't get what's up with him.

"Donc suis I. Je vous fais l'honneur de moi dormant dans votre pièce ce soir." Still not knowing what he is saying. I guess I should just walk away.

I start to head up the stairs, but he follows. Maybe he'll leave me alone when I get to my room. My heart starts to beat faster as we pass his room, but he is still following me. I get to my door and I open it slowly and slip in. I try to close it, but he gets in the way and walks into my room.

I back away from him as I watch him close my door and lock it. Now my heart is beating ten times fast then it was a few moments ago.

"J'ai attendu un temps long pour ceci arriver, Jude." I just shrug not really knowing what to do.

He starts to move closer to me. Should I scream or yell? At the moment I don't even think I can move I'm too scared. I manage to back up a few steps, until I hit a wall. He comes closer, so close in fact our noses could be touching.

Where is Tommy when you need him? He would take care of Bryan with one hand tied behind his back.

Bryan puts his arms on the walls, making it difficult for me to escape. I look around the room frantically, hoping not to make eye contact.

Suddenly he turned directly towards my face. He is so close now, that we could kiss. Not that I am willing to. I can feel his breath on my lips. He comes a little closer.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you like back off?" I say quietly. He laughs then lurches towards me, holding me in a lip lock.

I'm not really sure what I can do now. Bryan's strength on the wall is too much for me to push off, and right now I can't really scream… He is kissing me the same way Tommy was, but I don't feel the want I did when it was Tommy standing in front of me.

I feel Bryans mouth start to open, like Tommy's did. But unlike Tommy he isn't waiting for me to open my mouth too.

I'm trying as hard as I can to keep my mouth shut, but- Ouch! He pinched me, causing me to open my mouth. Now his nasty tongue is in my mouth, and there isn't anything I can do about it.

After a few more seconds Bryan lets loose.

"I told you I'd come for you." He smiles wickedly at me.

He walks off and unlocks the door. He turns to me one more time and smiles. God he disgusts me.

I slide down the wall as he closes the door behind him.

I can't believe Darius was right… I do have a stalker, and he's in my house…


	9. Unbelievable Destiny

Creek.

I hear as I wake from a dreamless sleep. I adjust my eyes to see Landon sneaking into my room. My heart starts to beat faster and faster. I try to stand, but my body seems to be in a motionless state.

"Hey baby." He smiles wickedly at me.

I try to speak, but I can't move my mouth. I can't move anything. I'm numb all over. I watch Landon walk closer to me and pull something out of his pocket.

"Can't move, can you?" He laughs. "I think I know why." He says sticking what looks like a needle in my face. Novocain? He injected me with Novocain? How much did he use to make my whole body numb?

"Mmm… Yeah, I knew you wouldn't do what I wanted you to, so I made you unable to move. It was either Novocain or some weird spider that would eventually kill you. You're lucky I have an undying love for you." He comes closer. "Do you mind if I put you on the bed?" He tilts his head and chuckles. "I didn't think so." He reaches under me and picks me up, bringing me over to my bed.

Tears start to roll down my cheeks as I realize what was about to happen.

"So, Jude…." He trails off, starting to take off his belt. Oh my God he is actually going to do it. "You don't mind if I take this off, do you?" He asks, reaching under my shirt to wear my pants button.

I try my hardest to move, or flinch, but nothing. I can't do anything and I hate it. I feel my eye lids start to get heavy as he pulls off my jeans. Maybe I will fall asleep and he'll just go away.

"Sweet dreams darling." He says hovering over her.

Hours Later

I wake up and realize I can move again! Hmm… 5:00AM. I wonder… Oh shiznit! He totally undressed me! I throw on a robe and stand up. God damn it! Oh my God… He actually did the unthinkable.

Do I tell someone? Sadie should be up soon, should I tell her what he did to me? Maybe I'll go see if she is already up…

I open the door and look down the long empty hallway. Nope, guess not. I guess I could go call Tommy, but my cell is downstairs.

I quietly walk out of my room and head to the stairs, hoping to God I don't wake Landon up. I just can't believe what happen and how I couldn't do anything about it. I really wish I could just erase that from my memory.

Did I leave my cell phone by the door? I pick my cell phone to see a small note stuck to it.

**Hey Jude!**

**I didn't want to wake you. I had to leave really early… Like 2ish, but someone from G called and told me you were staying home. Bryan offered to stay with you!**

**Have fun! But not too much. **

**Love, Sadie**

No… No she can't do this too me. She can't leave me here with him. I have to get dressed and get out of here before he wakes…

"Hey beautiful." I hear from behind me. I turn around slowly and see Landon standing at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing up so early baby doll?" His pet names are really starting to pester my nerves.

"Please j-just leave me-me al-alone." I stutter, starting to shake as I head towards the kitchen.

"What?" He laughs following me. "You don't want to have a little fun with me." He whispers into my ear as he puts one of his hands on my hips and one stroking the back of my leg.

"You're sick." I mumble.

"What?" He raises his voice grabbing my wrists tightly.

"You-sicken-me." I say a little louder.

"Listen Jude," He turns me around, harshly, to face him. "You never say anything directly to me, unless it is screaming my name when we are in bed. If you do you will suffer." Scream his name? When we are in bed? Oh crap! I hate him. I really have evil intentions towards him.

"Or what?" I manage to choke out. He squeezes my writs tighter, cutting the circulation off. BAM! I fall back a little in shock of how he just smacked me. He smacked me! My God, can he do that?

"It'll get worse honey. Don't push me girl. Oh and if you tell anyone about this or last night, your punishment will be fatal. That includes your friend Tommy. Tell him and it will basically be like giving him a death sentence." He laughs evilly then turns and walks off. "If you're a little bruised up, then that would be my fault. I was a little rough with you." He calls, then slams his door.

I have to get out of here.

20 minutes later at G Major

"Whoa, Harrison ." Kwest laughs as I walk in.

"Yeah, I know I look like crap but, you really don't have to tell me that. I am having a terrible morning already so back off." I snap. He nods looking slightly frightened. "Where is Tommy?" I ask.

"Studio A." He says pointing down that hall, like I don't know where it is.

"Thanks." I mumble walking away. "Tommy?" I say as I open the door.

"What?" He answers sounding slightly agitated. He turns around and looks at me. "Oh, hey." He smiles. "What are you doing here so early? Did something go wrong?" He knows me oh too well.

"Nothing really." I flash a fake smile and sit across from him.

He looks at me with the I know you're lying look. He brushes his hand across my cheek revealing a poorly covered bruise. "Lift the sleeves on your shirt." He orders. I do as ordered showing him my bruised arms. He shakes his head. "Are there anymore?" I nod my head and lift my pant legs. Tommy sighs.

"Did you fall down a flight of stairs or did someone do this to you?" He asks. I just break eye contact and don't answer. "Do not sit there and pretend nothing happen. You didn't have those bruises yesterday and now you do. Tell me who did this to you."

I nod my head and say "Someone did it to me."

Tommy stands up and looks behind me, as if someone is watching us. "Who did it?" He asks. I keep quiet. He bends over and puts his hands on the arm rests, getting right in my face. "Tell me who did this to you."

Tears roll down my cheeks as I tell him the story of what happened last night.

After I was done I wipe my eyes and look up at Tommy. Fire in his eyes starts walking towards the door. "Come on." He orders. I get up and follow him.

"What are you doing? Landon said he'd kill you if I told you! You have to stay away from him." I plead with him to stay.

"No, Jude. I am going to kick his ass and you are coming with me." He says pushing the doors of G Major with intense force. He jogs to his car with me tagging along.

He can't do this. Landon will… Kill me and him.

Tommy opens the passenger door and motions me to get in. I do as I was told and get into the car.

Harrison House 20 minutes later

"You don't have to do this. I can fight my own battles." Tommy turns to me.

"No I have to Jude. I… I won't let anyone get away with hurting you. You deserve so much better." He says, and then thrusts his door open and moves swiftly towards the front door. I guess I should go make sure nothing goes terribly wrong.

I get up to the front door just in time to hear Tommy call for Landon.

"Bonjour." Landon smiles brightly as he walks to where Tommy and I are standing.

"I know about you little scam, Landon. So cut the crap, let's just make this easy." Landon looks over at me with a death stare. It's like looking into my death sentence.

"What are you going to do about it? I didn't do anything wrong." Landon scoffs. Tommy balls his fists again and gets right in Landon's face.

"You didn't do anything wrong?" Tommy raises his voice. "You raped and abused her! You better stay the hell away from her or I will hunt you down and make you suffer." Landon laughs.

"You and what army?"

I think that set Tommy over the edge. Why you may ask? Tommy's face is bright red and his fists look like they are about to explode with anger.

Tommy turns to me real quick the swings his arm around and whacks Landon smack in the forehead, causing him to fall on his back side. Tommy turns around completely and faces me. I give him a slight smile then look down at Landon, who is taking something out of his pocket.

Is he going to numb Tommy or does he keep more stuff in his pants? You know what; I don't even want to know.

My smile fades quickly as I watch Landon take a gun out and point it at Tommy. I almost laugh because of how unreal this really is.

This can't really be happening. Tommy really can't be in any danger. I can't really have a stalker. This is al so far from life. I just want to wake up so that this will be over with.

I snap back into reality as I Landon looks at me with a wide evil grin.

"Tommy!" I scream.

He turns around just in time for Landon to pull the trigger.

BANG!

Tommy falls to the floor, motionless. "NO!" I shriek. This really can not be happening. I run over to Tommy and lay my head on his chest crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Told you I'd kill him." Landon says standing up and spiting on Tommy. "Your punishment will be later." He laughs running out of the house.

"Tom-my…" I cry.

Hours later

It feels like time has stopped. I see people coming in and coming out of the ER, where I am sitting. I can't fact the fact that Landon shot Tommy. It is so unrealistic.

He has been in surgery for over 2 hours. Darius and Kwest arrived about an hour ago, they haven't spoken to me yet though, they think I shot Tommy, as does the police. My mom called and told me she'd be home as soon as possible and Sadie said she'd come home after her last class.

I shouldn't have said anything to Tommy. Actually I shouldn't said anything to anyone. I am in deep water now.

"Hey Jude." Kwest says sitting next to me. "You want to tell me what happen?"

"Exactly what I told everyone else. Landon shot Tommy." I look up at him, realizing my story does sound a little far fetched.

Kwest takes a deeps sigh. "Then where is Landon?"

"He ran out after he shot Tommy." Kwest nods, but I know he doesn't believe me.

"Ms. Harrison?" A nurse calls. I look up and walk over to her.

"Yes?" I ask sounding a tad bit irritated.

"Mr. Quincy will be in surgery for a few more hours. The doctor thinks you should go home and we will call you if anything happens." I nod and turn around. I don't tell Kwest or Darius that I am leaving, because I don't really have the urge to talk to them.

Harrison House 10 minutes later 11:30AM

I locked all the doors and windows so hopefully Landon doesn't come back. I just hate feeling like I am in hiding or that I even have to hind from anyone.

I also hate not being able to do anything for Tommy. He risked his life for me, but I can't do anything for him… I can't even tell him I love him. If I knew what I know today, I would hold him in my arms and take the pain away… Hmmm…

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face…" I start. "You told me how proud you were but I… Walked away." Hey this is a pretty good song so far. I hope Tommy will be able to hear it. "If only I knew what I know today… Oh, oh. I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away." He is really going to like this. "Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes. There's nothing I wouldn't do, to hear your voice again. To look into your eyes…" And… What do I say next? "And see you looking back." Now time for the chorus, I think. "Oh I'm sorry for blaming you, for everything that I couldn't do, and I hurt myself… By hurting you."

"RING!" I put my notebook down and look at my cell phone. It's the hospital!

"Hello?" I answer trying not to feel to anxious.

"Ms. Harrison. This is Nancy from the Heritage Hospital. I am calling on behalf of a Mr. Thomas Quincy. It seems we have lost him." Oh my God.

I drop my cell phone in disbelief. "Ms. Harrison? Ms. Harrison?" I hear Nancy say. I can't pay any attention to her…

Tommy is dead!


	10. Not an update yet, sorry

Sorry! I deleted the spoilers before this and forgot to write this. But I am sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I am hoping it was worth while.

Thanks all for your support!




	11. So Much Drama, So Little Time

I keep telling myself I am just dreaming, but every time I pinch myself, Tommy is still dead. How unrealistic is this? Tom Quincy, former member of Boyz Attack and a fantastic producer, is dead. Dead… D-e-a-d. It doesn't seem real.

"RING!"

Ugh. It's that lady from the hospital. She keeps calling, but I don't have the will power to bend forward. I don't even have the will power to live anymore.

(Knock, knock)

I bet you that's someone from the hospital coming to check if I am still alive. I force myself to lift from the couch, pick my phone up, and walk to the door.

I open slowly and my mouth drops at the site.

"Hey." He smiles weakly.

I might faint. I mean I might actually pass out.

"You going to let me in, girl?" He chuckles lightly then rubs his wound. I nod and open the door a little wider, letting him hobble in slowly.

"RING!" I look at my cell and it is the hospital, again. I'll answer this time, maybe they have an explanation for what I am witnessing right now.

"Hello?" I say.

"Ms. Harrison, please don't hang up. This is Nancy again, and I wanted to let you know Mr. Quincy has seemed to check himself out. If you see him can you please bring him back? He is in a critical conditions and the doctor wants him here for a week or two." I slightly smile to myself with relief.

"I'll do what I can do." Nancy says goodbye then hangs up.

I close the door and walk over to couch, in disbelief. Five minutes ago I wanted to die and now Tommy is here, living, and I just want to scream with happiness.

Tommy was already sitting in the Lay-Z Boy chair, my mom just recently bought, so I sat back on the sofa across from him.

"Tommy, how did you get here?" I pause, and then shake my head. "I don't even want to know, I'm just so glad you are alive!" Tommy coughs loudly, which to me kind of sounds like a fake cough, but maybe I could be wrong.

He looks me straight in the eye. "Thank you Jude." He says. I tilt my head.

"For what?" I ask.

"You kept me alive, Jude." I smile and stand up.

"We have to get you back to the hospital, Tommy. You're not quite ready to be home yet." He stands, also, and reaches for my hand.

"Can you not leave me this time?" I nod and tell him I won't leave his side for anything, and then we start to head for the door.

Hospital-20 minutes later

"Thank you, Ms. Harrison for bringing Mr. Quincy back to us." Nancy says as another nurse walks Tommy to his room.

I can not believe how weird this is turning out. I mean first Tommy is shot, and then I thought he was dead, but really he just left the hospital to come see me. Weird isn't it?

I walk over to Tommy's room and before I can even find a chair to sit in, the doctor comes in. "Ms. Harrison can I have a word with you?" He motions me to follow him into the hall.

"I'll be right back." I say to Tommy, who looks like he is dozing in and out of sleep. I follow the doctor into the hall.

"Hi!" He says pulling the mask thing he had over his mouth. My mouth drops as I stare into Landon's face.

"Leave me alone! You got what you wanted! I am no service to you anymore!" I hiss in a high pitched whisper. He scoffs rudely then puts a serious expression on his face.

"I'm not quite done with you, yet." He smiles slyly and brushes his hand across my cheek. "Just don't tell anymore people and we won't have a problem." I cross my arms and sigh. I have a feeling he is right.

"Fine, just please leave me alone." I step back a little, so he can't hit me without anyone knowing.

"Well I will be home tonight, I have to head over to my friends house, but I'll be back." He pauses and gets closer to my face. "If you don't come home, I'll personally kill you." He brightens his smiles and backs off. "Now run along." He scoots me towards Tommy's room.

"What did the doctor want?" Tommy asks slurring his words together a little. It sounded more like "What dah doctor-wat?"

"He just wanted to thank me for bringing you back." Yes, I know I lied, but I can't have Tommy get shot again.

Tommy smiles. "Come sit over here." He says. I walk over and sit in the chair next to his bed. "I have to ask you something." I nod. "Do you love me?" He asks. My eyes widen. What do I say? I don't know if I love him or not…

"Um, uh… Tommy…" I start, but he cuts into my sentence.

"It's a simple question that requires a simple answer. Do you love me or not?"

I break eye contact and drop my head. "No, Tommy, I don't love you… Well not in the sense you're talking about." I look up at him and he has that 'Why did I even ask the question' look.

"You can leave." He says turning his head from me.

"But you said you-"

"I know what I said, but I was wrong. You can leave." He orders me sharply. I stand up and nod, understanding that he didn't want me around anymore.

"I'll come check on you later." I say as I head for the door.

"Don't bother." He mumbles.

I fight back, what seemed like in-raging anger, to yell at him. Yell that I do love him, but can't tell him that. I just turn and stand at the door.

I check the hallway to make sure Landon isn't anywhere around.

Coast is clear. I start down that hall, but don't get very far. That picture of Tommy and how heartbroken he looked. I do love him, I really do… But I don't know if I can tell him.

I swerve around quickly in my attempt to tell Tommy the truth, when my cell rings. Well at least I know this time it isn't the hospital again.

"Hello?" I say flatly.

"Darius wants you at the studio in ten, urgent meeting." I hear Jamie's voice on the other end. I sigh heavily and turn around.

"I'll be there." I say and close my phone with aggressive force. I hate how they can just call and tell me to be somewhere when they (meaning Darius) want me to. It's rather annoying actually.

But of course I have absolutely no say in any of it, as usual.

G Major- 45 minutes later

"You're finally here." Jessica, Darius's overly snobby assistant, says.

"Sorry, I had to drive from Heritage." She rolls her eyes at me and points to the conference room.

I have the biggest urge to flick her off, but I contain my self and head towards the conference room.

"Sorry I'm a little late." I smile sheepishly as I scramble in the overly filled room.

"A little late?" Darius says skeptically.

"Okay a lot late, sorry." I mutter unpleasantly.

"Take a seat please." Darius commands. I do as I'm told and take the only seat available, which happens to be next to Jamie's. "Listen Jude, I talk to Tommy, and he says you didn't shoot him. So who did and where can we find him or _her_?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Jude you need to tell us what's going on. I know we may have drifted apart, but I certainly still care for you. And we want to know who did this to Tommy so that they don't do this to you." Jamie says with a small smile.

I look up at the rest of the conference room, every eye focused on me. I know what I have to do.

I shake my head. "I don't really know what happen. I didn't see the whole thing. I was only in the car… And, um, I heard a gunshot, and then some dude ran out of my house." I can not put everyone in this room in danger. I might be lying, and causing myself more nightmares, but I don't want 30 people dead, including myself.

Darius sighs and turns to Jessica, who had just recently entered the room.

"Tommy, supposedly, doesn't know what happen either. Apparently he was hallucinating for some part then a guy shot him and all went black. Hah. Unbelievable." He shakes his head and stands up. "This meeting is over."

I sit there for a moment, letting everything soak in. Tommy didn't tell? Maybe he didn't want to put anyone in danger either… Whatever his reasons were I am glad he didn't put himself back in danger.

2 weeks later

It's been a couple weeks now. Tommy is recovering surprisingly fast, so his physical therapist says. He'll be at work today and I pulled some strings and got him moved to my producer. Maybe then I can tell him how I really feel. I haven't seen him since that day at the hospital.

Landon is still around too. I decided to just go along with what he does, so that maybe he will get bored and leave. He hasn't been _too_ bad lately. It's still hard though. I hate having to keep this from everyone.

Unfortunately I am on my way over to the studio now. Darius wants to talk to me again. I hope it isn't another interrogation, I don't know if I can handle it. One of these days I am going to crack and people are going to end up dead.

Luckily, though, I am getting all my homework from school (since Darius still doesn't want me to go home). When I say luckily I really mean "Man this sucks."

My mom and Sadie came home for a little last week. They stayed for a couple days, which was nice because Landon wasn't around those days. But then my mom had to fly back to Germany and Sadie had to get back to college.

Oh and guess what makes things ten million times worse? I still haven't found my locket, and its not that I haven't been looking, 'cause man I have turned the house upside down, but it is no where to be found. It makes it somewhat harder to open the locket, when I can't even find it.

Ah! This totally sucks. Well at least I am at G, where Landon can't harm me, and where, hopefully, I will be able to have some alone time with Tommy.

I park my crappy piece of meddle, that my mom calls a car, in the parking spot Georgia (Yes, Georgia-from my first year working here) gave me on my 16th birthday.

I pick up pace as I walk towards G. I want to get out of site as soon as possible, don't want Landon, if he is around, to see me.

I open the front doors of G Major and see Darius, some guy, and some girl staring at me with serious expressions.

"What's going on?" I ask as I set my keys and purse on the nearby table.

"Please sit Jude." Darius says and points to the chair they placed across from them. I sit and wait to hear what, I am still praying, isn't an interrogation.

"Jude," Darius starts. "Meet your new-new producer. I know you just recently changed Tommy to your "new" producer, but meet Mark." Darius says with a half smile on his smug face.

My mouth drops in disbelief. How can he give me a new producer?! I just got Tommy to be mine!

"But Tommy is my producer!" I whine. Darius shakes his head vigorously.

"No, no, no, no! I do not want you and Tommy together! There is something you two are refusing to tell me, and I will not support it by letting Tom be your producer! Tom is going to be Parker's producer and you are going to have to deal with Mark!" He stands, nods to Mark, and then marches off.

I look at Mark, and then at the girl who is sitting next to him, which is obviously Parker.

…Oh my gosh! Parker! Oh yeah, I remember her from when I found out Tommy still loved me. Oops, I sort of took Tommy from her. Man she must hate me.

"I know you don't want to work with me, but you're going to have to deal with it." Mark says in a deep voice. I shut my eyes and put my head in my hands

"Hey Parker, do you want to start working on that new song?" I hear come from behind me. I turn around and see Tommy standing a few feet away from him. He's slouching kind of and he has a crutch, but other then that he looks really good.

"Yeah!" Parker smiles happily.

Tommy doesn't even look at me before walking with Parker to studio A. Wait… Studio A is my studio. Ugh! She is stealing everything from me!

"Do you want to start working?" Mark asks as he stands up. I look up at him and how he is hovering over me with his very masculine body.

"Honestly, I'd rather walk on glass, and then swim in a bath of fresh lemon juice." I say as I, also, stand.

Wow Mark is really tall. Maybe like a foot or something taller then me. Hey, he isn't too bad looking. Brown shaggy hair, tan, lean, muscular body. Actually he is really hot! But wait… I have to hate him… He is coming in between Tommy and me.

"Just give me a chance." He smiles. I roll my eyes and start to walk towards studio B.

As I walking into the studio I see some guy messing with the CDs. Once I am fully in there I realize it is Landon!

"Hey cutie." He smiles wickedly.

"Why can't you leave me be when I am working?" I feel my heart lurch into my throat as he takes a step closer. I hear someone walk behind me, and Landon takes a few steps away from me and his wicked smile fades.

"What are you doing here, Landon? Thought you were at Coastal Carolina getting an education." Landon doesn't move a muscle. I turn around and see Mark hovering over me again.

"I, uh, was coming to, um, visit you. But I have this thing… At the place… And um… Bye." Landon stutters then rushes past Mark and me.

"You know Landon?" I ask, sounding a little skeptical.

"Yeah, he's my little brother." Wait, wait. Did I hear him right?

Landon's brother is my new producer?! Holy crap, I am first row on a roller coaster that I really don't want to be on…


	12. Change?

(In this chapter I used the songs "Tangled Up In Me" by Skye Sweetnam and "Sugar We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy.)

I stare at Mark in disbelief. He can't be Landon's brother… That's just… That's just wrong!

"Um… Are you okay?" Mark asked sounding worried.

"I might puke…" I clench my stomach. He takes a few steps to the side and says,

"You need to sit down." He holds one of the arms and puts his other hand supporting my back, then leads to the nearest chair.

I sit down slowly and put my head between my legs. Mark just watches me, as if I am going to puke all over him.

"Want some water?" He asks. I nod and in a matter of seconds he sticks a Deer Park Water bottle in my face. I sit up and watch Mark step back a little.

"I'm not really going to throw up. I just didn't know Landon had a brother and it made me a little sick." He chuckles a little.

"Thanks, that makes me feel great. What did Landon never mentioned me? Are you two friends?" Hmm… How do I tell my producer, I hate his perverted brother?

"Not really." I shrug. "I mean I see him around and whatnot."

Mark lets out a sarcastic laugh. "Doesn't surprise me… He doesn't have many friends." Now that _doesn't_ surprise me.

"So are you feeling better?" I nod and sit the water on the table. Mark scans the room. "Well Darius tells me you have a new song?"

"Yeah…" I grab my backpack and get my notebooks out, opening the one with the new song.

Mark smiles as he reads the words Tommy and I had worked on…

"This is really good. Can I hear _you_ sing it, or would you rather swallow chunks of glass?" My face starts to burn and I smile sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry about that." I reach for my guitar, which someone; I am guessing Tommy, moved in here. "This is called 'Tangled Up In Me'." He smiles as I start to strum the first part of the song.

"You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey! 

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!   
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!"

Once I finish I set my guitar down and study Marks expression.

"Wow… I was told you were good, but I didn't expect to hear something fantastic. I've been a producer for two years now and I've seen some artist that were good, but you, by far, are the best. Man, pretty face and talented. Tom was a lucky man." He thinks I'm pretty? Maybe he is just being nice.

"Ha, ha. You think **_I _**am pretty. Pssh." He smiles and his face turns a bright pink.

"Well yeah, you're really pretty… And um… I have to go to this thing out to that other thing…" Mark stands and fast walks out of the room.

Mark and Landon might not look a like, but they both know how to stutter their way out of an awkward conversation.

I grab my backpack again and get the math homework that just keeps, somehow, piling up on me out to start doing it.

After doing three math problems about 'ylog z, if y is 610 then what is z?' I hear the door open. Thinking it is Mark, I don't turn around.

"Do you like your new producer?" I look up quickly and swerve around, seeing, not Mark, but Tommy standing in the doorway.

"Um, uh, yeah…" Trying to not look like I want to talk to him, I turn around and go back to doing math problems. "Do you like your new…? Whatever that girl is to you?" Jude mumbles.

Why is he even in here? I thought he was "mad" at me.

"She's nice, not like you though…" He says as he makes his way over to me and sits in the empty chair.

"Why are you here, Quincy? Thought you didn't want to me around anymore." I say softly. I look at his face to try to figure out what he is thinking.

"I still want you around… Actually, I don't know what I'd do without you around. I didn't mean what I said at the hospital… I was just heavily medicated. I wouldn't ever put you on the spot like that." Ugh, I hate how good he is at making me forget that I am mad at him.

"Well you seemed somewhat mad when you asked Parker to start working with you. You didn't even look at me." Tommy breaks eye contact with me and starts to fiddle with a button on his pants.

"I know I was rude back at the hospital, and I just didn't have the nerve to look you." He sneaks a quick look at me, and then goes back to focusing on his button.

"Tom Quincy: nervous? That's a new one." I say with a small laugh. "It's alright, Tommy. I figured you were medicated. Which is why I waited to tell you what I've been wanting to tell you?" This is it… I am going to tell Tommy that I love him.

"I have to tell you something too." He says.

Maybe he is going to tell me why he didn't tell D. what happen.

"You go first." I say, trying not to smile.

He takes a breath in. "Jude… I have a… Girlfriend." I feel my mouth drop, not like a little drop, but jaw dropped, and I widen my eyes.

"You what?!" I hiss loudly.

"Her name is Ashley. I met her at the hospital before I left." He is dating someone from a hospital? I bet she is U-G-L-Y and she is probably ten years older then him. Ewe.

"Hey Jude I was wondering-oh." Mark says walking in to the small room that Tommy and I were having a very uncomfortable conversation.

I roll my chair to face Mark, quickly. "No, don't worry, our conversation **is over.**" I twist my head around to look at Tommy when I say that.

I stand up and walk over to Mark.

"But Jude… What did you want to tell me?" Tommy asks, obviously not realizing that I don't want to talk anymore.

I can't tell him I love him now! Oh I know. "I wanted to tell you how much I **_love_** Mark as my producer." I smile wickedly at him.

Tommy rolls his eyes, then glares at Mark and walks out.

"You do?" Mark asks. I nod and shrug walking back to my chair. "Well I want to take you somewhere, come on." He walks over to me and grabs my hand lightly and pulls me up.

"Where?" I ask, following him.

"To lunch." Should I go? Mmm… Maybe Tommy will get jealous. He leads me out of the room and past Tommy.

Right as we are walking out the door Tommy mumbles something to someone who was near him.

"Jude? Have you ever heard of Pacific Coast?" Do my ears deceive me? Did he say Pacific Coast?

"Nuh, uh. I can barley afford McDonalds!" I exclaim, smiling uncontrollably

"My treat." He says, leading me towards the empty part of the parking lot.

Oh my gosh, he is so fantastically awesome, unless he turns out to be like Landon… Oh my gosh what if Landon finds out that I am out with his brother? Will he kill me? Oh no.

"Here's my car." He points to a really nice silver Porsche. He must be freaking rich!

"You drive this???" I ask as he opens the car door for me. He nods like its nothing.

"Of course, what else." I guess I'll keep quiet about my screaming meddle death trap. "Just asking, but are you and Tommy together or something?"

"Um… No… We were at one time, but he has another girlfriend now, Ashley." I give 'Ashley' a sharp edge.

He laughs. "Doesn't seem like you like him too much." I shrug and get into his car. He closes the door, which gives me some time, well basically no time, to be alone. Mark opens his door slightly, and slides in. "Alright, then, we can get going." He sticks his keys in the ignition and turns the engine on.

20 min. later a Pacific Coast

"We have arrived. Exhilarating isn't it?" He rubs his hands together and looks over at me.

"Chyeah!" I say starting to open the door. "I don't normally go out when I am at home."

"Home? I thought you lived here?" Oh… Maybe he doesn't know I go to the college his brother, so happens, to be going to.

"Uh, I'm enrolled in Coastal Carolina, I live in South Carolina." He sits back for a moment, looking disappointed.

"So you have to go home soon?"

I shake my head. "No… Someone is apparently stalking me. So Darius wants me to stay home for the time being. With the exceptions of the occasional visit from Landon, my mom, and my sister, I am basically alone right now." Mark nods and opens his door. We both stand.

Is it me, or does he acts like he likes me? I think he does, but then again I can't really read people.

"Wait." He stops. "You are being stalked? By who?"

I have a half a mind to tell him it's his brother, but I contain myself. I shrug. "They don't know." I start to walk with him towards the restaurant that I am not appropriately dressed for.

Mark stops again, this time, almost in front of a car. "Moran!" The old lady yells. I laugh.

"I thought you and my brother weren't friends, but he comes to your house?" Ugh, now I regret saying anything about Landon.

"He just stops by to check if I am alright." I say, trying to get Mark to the restaurant before we both DIE.

He opens the door for me when we, finally, get to it. "But you two aren't together?" He asks, to make sure.

"Na-o. Why are you jealous?" I ask playfully.

His cheeks turn bright pink. "Nah, nah… I uh, just, wanted to- Oh look there is the host!" He points to the guy who looks back at him as if he thinks Mark is going to kill him.

"How many?" The host asks in a low English accent.

"Two." Mark says.

"Follow me please." He motions us to follow him. He leads us towards a table in the back.

I am seriously so excited… But I can't be a loser and tell him that. "This is really nice." I say as we sit down.

"Your server will be here in a few minutes." He gives us the menus then walks off.

"Jude," Mark starts, reaching for his pocket.

Flashbacks of when Landon pulled the needle, and the gun out of his pocket, fill my mind as I watch Mark do the same thing. I let out a small cry that frightens Mark.

"What, what?" He asks alarmed, looking frantically around the room.

I shake my head. "Sorry… I was just thinking about something. What we're you going to show me?" I look away, to make sure he isn't taking anything lethal out of his pocket.

"Here." He hands me an iPod Video. "Do you know who Fall Out Boy is?" He asks.

"Nope."

"Well their first and second CD is on that iPod; listen to one of the songs now. But what I really want you to do is study up on who Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump are, okay?" I nod and start to scroll through the super nice iPod.

"Why?" I ask.

Mark smiles sheepishly. "Um… I produced their band back in Chicago, and they aren't on tour right now… So they are coming to visit."

"And that has to do with me knowing them, because…??"

He laughs softly, like I had said something funny. "Because, well, I told them my new star knew them really well… And I cant look like a loser in front of these guys, cause they aren't just my old producer-thing, they are my best friends." I nod, understanding completely what he is going through.

"Sugar We're Going Down?" I question, hesitating to push the button. Aw what the heck, why not see what Mark cooked up. I put the ear phones on and start to listen.

"Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_x2_

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_x2_

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it."

I nod in satisfaction. "They're really good." Mark smiles. "But I can't really listen to their songs, because I don't have them."

"Keep the iPod. I got it for you incase you didn't have the songs."

Holy crap. He just gave me a really nice iPod, for no charge. Sh-w-eet!!!!

"Oh my gosh. That's freaking awesome man!" I say excitedly, and then calm down, realizing I don't look cool when I do that, I just attract unwanted attention. "I mean thanks." I smile brightly.

Mark is really cool… Man a couple hours ago, I didn't even want to get to know the guy. It's so weird how different him and Landon are. I mean he is sweet, and cute, and nice… And Landon is a pervert.

Oh! Landon! I totally forgot about him!! Now that Mark is here, Landon is probably going to have to stay with Mark!!! Yay! Then maybe I can finally have time to look for my locket, which has been missing for quite a while.

Finally something is going to go right with my sucky life.


	13. True Feelings and Marriage?

Lunch with Mark was really nice, especially since I got an iPod. I'm kind of glad he told me about Fall Out Boy. I don't know what it is about them, but something in their music relates to me.

Actually right now I am listening to "Chicago Is So Two Years Ago", while researching Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump. They're coming tomorrow, so I'm supposed to cram as much info in as possible.

"My heart is on my sleeve

Wear it like a bruise or black-eye

My badge, my witness

means that I believed

Every single lie you said (and learned from the best)

cause every pain of glass that your pebbles tap negates the

pains I went through to avoid you

and every little pat on the shoulder for attention fails to

mention I still hate you

But there's a light on in Chicago

and I know I should be home

all the colors of the street signs...they remind me of the

pickup truck out in front of your neighbor's house

She took me down and said:

"Boy's like you are overrated. So save your breath."

Loaded words and loaded friends

are loaded guns to our heads

But there's a light on in Chicago

and I know I should be home

all the colors of the street signs...they remind me of the

pickup truck out in front of your neighbor's house

You want apologies girl you might hold your breath until your

breathing stops forever, Forever

The only thing you'll get is this curse on your lips: I hope

they taste of me forever

And there's a light on in Chicago

and I know I should be home

all the colors of the street signs...they remind me of the

pickup truck out in front of your neighbor's

With every breath I wish your body will be broken again (again)

With every breath I wish your body will be broken again

(again)

Well There's A Light On

With every breath I wish your body will be broken again

(again)

(Light...)

With every breath I wish your body will be broken again

(Again)

( Way that you feel... again)…"

"They are so right…" I say to myself.

"Yeah good song isn't it." I jump as I hear someone behind me. I turn around and see some guy standing at the door with a mischievous grin plastered across his face.

"And you are…?" I say, sounding somewhat rude.

He clears his throat then says. "Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III." He smiles. Peter Wentz… I turn back and look at my computer. Pete Wentz!! Oh goodness.

"Oh… I'm sorry I just umm… I'm Ju-"

"Jude Harrison. I know. I thought you'd know who I was. Mark said you knew everything about us." I blush a little as he winks. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Well… Not really." I manage to say.

"Hey Pete, come on Mark wants to show- Oh man, you're Ju-" Another guy starts as he walks over to Pete.

"Jude Harrison." Pete cuts him off like he did to me.

The shorter guy extends his hand for he to shake. "I'm Patrick." He says with a smile.

"Yo Pete, Hey Patrick, come on I was going to show you guys Toronto." Mark says. "Hey Jude." He smiles. I wave a little.

I just noticed that Pete hasn't taken his eyes off of me since I started talking to him.

"What where you researching Jude?" Patrick asks, noticing the junk that was filling my screen. Pete laughs slightly.

"Oh, um…" I search for the words, but can't seem to find the right ones. I look are Mark, desperately, for help.

He takes a step forward and smiles at me. "She was researching for this class… So we should probably go…" He gives Pete and Patrick a little nudge and then takes a step back.

Patrick nods and looks towards Pete. "You know… I think I'll stay here and help Jude." Pete smiles. Mark rolls his eyes and starts to walk away.

"See ya!" Patrick waves and trots after Mark.

I walk back to my chair and exit out of what I was looking at.

"So…" Pete starts as her grabs a chair near me. "Do you have a boyfriend?" My cheeks start to burn as I shake my head. "Join the club… I don't have a girlfriend." He rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. "Do you know who Brendon Urie is?" He asks after like two minutes of silence.

"Nope." I shake my head and start to doodle on a piece of paper.

He gives me a weird look, then goes on. "What about Panic! At the Disco, Green Day, Taking Back Sunday, Hellogoodbye, The All-American Rejects?"

I shake my head once again and shrug. He stands up with shock.

"I thought you knew music!" He laughs.

I laugh along and say, "I do know music, just not your music." He turns from me and starts to say something, but we both jump with the hard crash of the door slamming open behind us.

We both flip around quickly to see what made the noise. My mouth falls open as I look as a very angry Landon.

"Who's this?" He mumbles, clenching his fists and biting down hard.

I swallow hard and bite my lip. "P-Pete…" I say.

"Get out…" Landon says and takes a couple steps forward.

"Who is this dude?" Pete asks, not moving.

I take a deep breath. "This is Landon he is-"

"Her boyfriend." Landon cuts me off, smiling wickedly.

My mouth drops all the way open. "Boyfriend?" Pete says. I shake my head and try to defend myself, but he doesn't let me speak. "I get it Jude… We just met and you have a boyfriend." He drops his head then starts for the door, slamming it behind me…

And again I am left alone with Landon.

"Why did you do that?" I snap. "You know I am not and will never be your girlfriend."

He smiles and sits in a chair that is uncomfortably close to me. "Honey, if I can't have you, no one can." He pauses. "That is why you are going to marry me."

I pinch myself quickly, making sure I am not sleeping. "Marry you?" I say sounding skeptical.

He nods eagerly and laughs. "Yes marry me. As is you'll be Mrs. Van Volkenburg… Or maybe you'll just keep your last name. Anyways, I knew I couldn't do what I want, without breaking a law, so that means marriage. We are going to get married in the summer and you're going to have my kids." Again I pinch myself, and wait for him to say he is kidding or lying.

After a few minutes of nothing happening I start to say, "Listen Landon… I can't marry you. I'm not out of college and neither are you. Maybe we just shouldn't see each other anymore." I say surprisingly calm, praying he takes my advice.

He nods. "Look… I want you, but obviously you don't want me… So…" He trails off, leaving me to guess what he is thinking.

"If you like me so much, why didn't you just try talking to me?" I should have asked that awhile ago.

"I knew you wouldn't like a nobody like me." I let out a little chuckle.

"Believe it or not I was a nobody before Instant Star. I probably would have liked you for who you are, if you're anything like Mark." My smile fades as Landon shoots his head up quickly, glaring at me.

"You like my brother?" He says. My heart starts to race, as I regret saying anything at all.

I shake my head. "N-no… He's nice… And a great producer." Landon rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Mark has always been better then me at everything. He always had the good looking girlfriend, and the best grades, and all the friends. And I was always left alone." He pauses. "I won't let that happen with you. I love you." He shakes his head and marches to the door. "I won't let him win this time." He opens the door and slams it behind him.

What did he mean by that? Oh my gosh… Is he going to kill Mark?

A day Later-Harrison Home

DING DONG!!

I wake up suddenly to the door bell ringing constantly. I throw on a sweatshirt and run down the stairs. It looks like Mark is at the door…(?)

I open the door to a very out of breath Mark, with Pete and Patrick behind him.

"I thought you said you weren't with Landon, now you're marrying him?" Mark pushes the door open and walks in.

"No… I'm not marrying him and I'm definitely not with him. I already told you and **Pete** that." Pete looks away as Mark shoots a look at him.

"She could be right…" Patrick chimes in. I pat him on the back.

"Thank you."

Mark looks at me seriously. "Jude, you have to be telling me the truth… I might like you and I don't want to be lead on." I smile a little.

"Mark I-"

"I like her too." Pete cuts in. I've known like each of them for like one day and both like me? Man this is sweet!

"Pete I-"

"Dude I told you when you got here, hands off." Mark says taking a step closer to me. Pete rolls his eyes.

"I'm glad I have a girlfriend." Patrick smiles.

"Shut up!" Pete punches him in the arm, hard.

Patrick looks mortified. "He punched me!" He complains. I laugh along with the rest of the guys.

"So you really aren't with Landon?" Mark asks to make sure.

I shake my head. "Heck no, I like-" I pause and think of Tommy. Hm. I push the thoughts of him aside as I look at the two gorgeous guys who were both about to kill each other for me. "Well I don't know that right now. But it's like 6am and I need my beauty sleep."

"You're already beautiful." Mark says.

"I was about to say that…" Pete mumbles.

I smile. "Thanks… I'll see you guys later."

Mark waves as he walks past me. "See ya." He says.

"We can catch up later." Pete winks.

Patrick slouches as he starts to walk past me. "I'd rather sleep then be dumped with these love birds." I smile and wave.

I wait to see them drive off before I start walking back upstairs. Right as I get to the top of the stairs I head the doorbell ring again. I swerve around and run back down the stairs, seeing Mark standing at the door again.

I open it and say, "I thought-" He cuts me off by kissing me. After like two seconds he lets loose. I can't help but smile.

"Sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing." He says starting to blush.

I shrug. "Don't be sorry. I would have probably done the same thing eventually."

He clears his throat a little. "Well… Um… I'll see you later." He leans in and kisses me again, then walks to his car, opening the door to see Pete glaring at him.

I laugh and close the door.

"Now you two are kissing?" I hear from behind me.

Chills run up and down my spine as I guess who it is…


	14. Liar, Liar

"I-I…" I stutter, turning around slowly knowing my fate. I face Landon behind me with an angry glare painted across his face. "He, um… I didn't…" I can't seem to find the words to say. Why is it yesterday I could talk to him calmly, but now I can't even talk at all??? This is messed.

"How could you kiss my brother?" My heart dropped as I watched the pained expression on his face. Even though I hate him with a passion, I still don't want to hurt anyone.

"I really didn't. He came out of nowhere." I say. Why am I defending myself to him?

"It doesn't matter. People will know that you're mine soon enough." I tilt my head and wait for him to tell me his, absurd, plan. "Once the baby comes people will know you are with me." He said what now?

"Baby!?" I shriek. He smiles and nods. "I don't have a baby." I say flatly.

"So? I already told people that you're pregnant." My mouth drops.

"What happens when there isn't a baby? No better yet what happens when I don't look pregnant?" I ask. He smiles wider, uncovering his bleached white teeth.

"I'm going to make sure you are pregnant. Then you'll have my baby and we'll have to get married."

I shut my eyes tightly, then open them to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"And if I don't agree?" I challenge him, to see if he is one of those "all talk no action" guys.

He shrugs. "I'll kill you…" He stops and thinks for a minute, then shakes his head. "No, I'll kill Mark." At that he turns and heads for the back door. This isn't really what I had in mind.

Gosh darn it. I thought, maybe, he was finally going to leave me alone. Sheesh. Why is he so desperate to marry me?

I look at the clock on the TV. "7:07AM" I mumble to myself. "Great." I am now fully awake, thanks to the Van Volkenburg brothers.

I walk over to the couch and flip on the TV.

"Good morning Canada ." The announcer says. I switch channels to The !E!

"In other news, we got word that another star is pregnant." No… It can't be. The lady giggles as she looks at the paper that tells her what to say.

"Jude Harrison has been told to be 1 month pregnant. So much for that singing career when that baby comes." The lady on the TV laughs. I feel the burning tears start fall down the cheek.

Landon told the paparazzi?! I am ruined, absolutely ruined. "We haven't been told who the father is yet, but I think my people are on the phone with Jude's people. Ha, maybe we can have her talk on the show sometime." I shut off the TV quickly, not being able to handle much more of this.

I sprint to my room and start searching through a pile of cloths that's been on my floor for like a week. Ah-ha! I find my cell and start to dial Tommy's number.

"Hello?" He answers, sounding super tired.

"Tommy I have a major problem." I say quickly through muffled sobs.

"It couldn't wait till 10:00?" I wipe the tears.

"No… Someone told the paparazzi that I am pregnant." I hear him gasp slightly.

"Are you pregnant?" He asks. Why did I call Tommy? I could have called anyone else.

"No idiot. That is my problem, I'm not pregnant. !E! already knows! " I shout.

Tommy takes a breath in. "Calm down Jude. We'll figure something out. Once I am fully awake I'll call Darius and sort things out." He says in a very soothing voice.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"Just go back to sleep and when you wake up this will be over." I smile to myself a little. Tommy always knows how to make me feel better.

"Thanks Tommy." Tommy is silent for a moment, then takes another deep breath.

"I love you girl." Um… What do I say to that? Oh I know, maybe the truth?

"I love you too." Tommy lets out a little chuckle.

"I'll call you later." He says. "Bye." I hang up the phone and set it down on my desk.

I lay down on my bed and try to forget what happen today.

3 ½ hours later

I wake up again with the feeling of someone tapping me.

"Jude… Jude wake up." They whisper lightly. I open my eyes and adjust them to the light in the room.

"Tommy?" I rub my eyes to make sure I am not seeing things.

"Hey girl. You're finally awake." He laughs slightly.

"How did you get in here?" I ask.

"The door was unlocked. You know, Jude, you should really lock your door when you are sleeping. If you don't, I'm going to have to be forced to stay over here with you." He smiles slyly.

"Sure, sure. What time is it?" I look over at my clock and roll my eyes.

"10:37AM." He mumbles. "How are you?"

"Oh other then the fact that people think I am pregnant, I'm just dandy." I flop back on my bed.

"Who told the paparazzi that you are pregnant?" Tommy asks. I think for a moment. Is this not what happen almost three weeks ago.

"I don't know." I say plainly. He tilts his head at me like he doesn't believe me. "What?" I snap and stand up.

"Nothing." He smiles and grabs me by my waist, making me fall into his lap. I laugh, but then suddenly stop.

"What about Ashley?" A blank expression crosses his face. He pushes me off his lap and stands up, brushing himself off. I think I might slap myself for even bringing up the girl.

"Oh yeah… Ashley." He says.

I smack my hands on the floor hard. "Tommy! What is your deal?! Why, all the sudden, did you get some girlfriend, when you gave me the lock-et…" I pause. Shoot… I still haven't found my locket. "The locket that I keep in a top secret box in my… Basement."

"You don't have a basement."

I laugh a little. "I meant to say attic… I didn't want it to break so…" I trail off.

"Right, well I have to go meet Ash for breakfast. I promise that this issue will be fixed." What issue is he talking about? Him and I, or the pregnant thing? I watch as he starts to walk towards the door. "Oh and can you tell Parker I'm going to be a little late?" He adds. I nod and sit on my bed.

Ugh…Ashley… Who is this Ashley and why does Tommy like her? Gross. Ashley is a stuck-up name. She's probably blonde too… and skinny, and really tan. Oh the agonizing pain! He likes someone prettier then me! This is hurtful, really hurtful. Ugh, why did I even bring her up? Tommy was so into me again. I screwed this over badly.

I should have told him that I really loved him. It just felt… Wrong. I need to talk to someone. I grab my phone from where I left it and start to dial a number.

"Hello?" They answer.

"Hey it's me." I say. They let out a dry laugh.

"I'm glad you finally decided to call me. How have you been?" They ask.

"I'm good. I find at times that I miss you… Dad… I just don't know what to do anymore." I bite my lip to choke back tears.

"It's okay honey. Just tell me what happen." I explain to him about the whole pregnant thing, and that I have to deal with Tommy, Mark, and Pete. I leave out the Landon part, but he doesn't need to know everything. When I finish, I don't bother to let the tears stay in anymore. "Oh… Wow. Well I am pretty sure that Darius will fix your deal with the pregnancy. I'm not really sure what to do about Tommy, Mark, and Pete. Just go with what your heart says."

"Thanks dad." I turn and look at the clock. "Oh crap! I have to get to G. Got to go, I'll call you again sometime." I say.

"Okay Jude. I love you honey." He says, but I don't return the favor.

"Bye." I hang up the phone before things start to get awkward.

I get my cloths on really fast, wearing my tightest jeans so that people won't really think I am pregnant. I open my door and fly down the stairs, grabbing my keys from the side table. I swing open the front door, hoping it wont leave a mark on the wall, and jet to my car.

G Major 15 minutes later

"Hey Jude, how are you feeling?" Sarah, the receptionist, asks.

"Um, I'm fine, thanks?" I say feeling a little more then confused.

"I heard about you're news." My throat gets dry as I realize what she means.

I just shake my head and start to walk towards Studio A. As I open the door slowly, I hear two voices talking. I stop mid step when I hear my name.

"Jude isn't pregnant." A male voice whispers. I'd be able to recognize the voice if he was talking louder.

"Yes she is… She told me." A girl exclaims.

"Well luckily I didn't actually like her, I only felt bad for her." The guys says. I peak in a little more to see Mark and Parker talking.

"Good, then there is more time for you to focus on me." That…Girl… Ugh! How could she… No how could he… No… How could I believe he would actually like me. I slam the door shut and swerve around quickly, bumping into Pete.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" Pete asks holding my arms. Tears start to fall my cheek. All I do is shake my head. The door behind me thrusts open and I turn my head to look at Mark.

"What's wrong Jude?" I stare at him for what feels like hours. I wipe my tears and turn from Pete to face Mark.

"You…You couldn't be more of a stupid jerk." I say then try to make a dramatic exit, but he takes a hold on my arm.

"What are you talking about?" He asks. I try to wiggle free from his grasp but he is really strong.

"Let go." I mumble. When he refuses I take my free hand and slap him across the face. He lets go to rub the red spot that I formed.

I take off as I start to see Parker coming out of the room. As I get out the door I walk a little to the right, hoping Mark won't come find me.

After a few seconds Pete comes tumbling out the door, looking around for me. "Oh, are you okay?" He asks once he sees me.

"No. He totally lied to me. How could I have been so stupid? He's a Van Volkenburg, he's not going to turn out correct." Pete walks a little closer to me and wraps his arms around me.

"I am so sorry." He whispers lightly, kissing he top of my head. It feels really good to be in his arms.

"Jude what is your problem?" Mark asks as he walks out of G. He stops when he sees Pete's arms around me. "What are you doing?"

Pete lets go of me and turns around taking a few steps towards Mark. "Lay off." Pete mumbles sharply.

"Stay out of it Pete. This is between Jude and me." Mark pushes Pete aside forcefully. "What is your deal?" He asks stepping closer to me. I shake my head and look down. "Jude just tell me." I look up at him and try to choke back tears.

"I heard you talking to Parker. You never really liked me, you just felt bad for me? Are you with Parker or something?" Mark looks down at his shoes then back up at me.

"No… I just said that because I was freaked that you are pregnant." He says. I look to Pete, whose eyes had gotten really wide. Anger and frustration bubble up inside me.

"I am NOT pregnant. You're stupid…" I stop. I can't tell him his brother told people that I am pregnant. "Someone stupid told the paparazzi that, but it isn't true." I raise my voice a little. Pete sighs with relief.

"You aren't pregnant?" I shake my head slowly. Mark starts to say something but is interrupted by the door being jerked open.

"Mark are you coming back inside?" Parker asks sweetly, flashing me a fake smile. I push past Mark and clench my fists.

"I might not know you, but I know I'm so much better then you. I don't have to lie to a guy to get him to like me." I give her a little push, then turn around to walk away. I can't even move a step because she pulls my hair back, making me fall over.

I stand up quickly and smack her across the face.

Oh goodness what did I get myself into?


	15. Changes for the Better?

Parker and I just started smacking each other, forcefully.

"I can't believe you'd spread a lie about me that you know isn't true." I scream, holding her hair back.

"I can't believe you'd steal Tommy from me, then loose him, then get a cuter producer! What did you sleep with Darius? Oh maybe that's why everyone thinks you're pregnant!" I gasp.

"I have to urge to throw pudding on them." I hear Mark say. "Dude?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Pete creep up to Mark slowly, arms crossed. "You really shouldn't have hurt her. She's a wonderful person and you screwed her over." Pete shakes his head. "You are an idiot."

"Excuse me?" Mark steps forward a little bit.

"You heard me. You're low dude, low."

"At least they are fighting over me." Mark scoffs. Pete clenches his fists tightly, and in one swift move, he hits Mark square in the forehead, knocking him over.

With that, Pete jumps on top of him and starts to beat the crap out of him.

I laugh a little, and then fall on my butt, rubbing where Parker just punched me.

I look up at her in disbelief. "Loser." She says. I take my foot and swing it across her calves, causing her to fall sideways.

"Jude, Parker, Mark and… Guy. What is going on here?" Darius storms out. Everyone stops and gets quiet. "Jude and Parker?" Darius shakes his head. "You are both suspended for a month. That goes for you too Mark. And… Guy, you aren't aloud here for a month. I am very, very disappointed guys." With that he turns and walks back into G.

Parker glares at me as she stands up. "Nice going freak." She says. "Come on Mark." She orders.

I look over at Mark, who is still lying on the ground, with Pete still on top of him. He pushes Pete off of him, then glances at me quickly, and says, "You go on without me." Parker lets out a huff and storms off.

Pete walks over to me and pulls me up. "You okay?" He asks. I nod, rubbing the bump under my eye.

"She has a lot of strength for suck a small girl." I laugh slightly. Pete puts his arm around me and smiles.

I look over at Mark, who is struggling to get up. "Jude, can we talk, please?" I shake my head.

"I don't know if I can handle that right now, maybe in a month or something." His head drops but he nods.

"Okay… But I will make it up to you. I am seriously sorry." I can tell in his eyes that he is sincere, but I still don't want to have to worry about him every doing this again. I nod to him once, and then turn around to walk to my car, with Pete.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there." I smile.

"It was nothing. He shouldn't have hurt you, he got what he deserves. But man you and that girl were going at it… It was kind of hot." I laugh and push him a little.

"You're such a weirdo." He smiles too.

"You know, Jude, I would love to be you're weirdo." I come to a complete halt and look at him. He intertwines his fingers with mine.

I blush a little bit, then say, "To be honest, I would love for you to be my weirdo." He leans in and kisses me lightly. Ugh, I don't want this moment to ever end.

He pulls away and takes a breath. "Do you want to come over to my house?" I ask, not intentionally implying anything. "I mean, to hang out… I am alone most of the time so…" I add quickly.

He nods. "That'd be cool. I just need to call Patrick first." He flips his cell phone out and dials a number. "Hey Pat." He says. "No, I'm hanging out with Jude." He pause and I hear a slight mumbling from the other end of the line. "Dude, shut up. Where are you?" He asks. "Well can you call Gerald? The Warp Tour doesn't start for awhile right?" I walk up to my car and unlock it, but before I can get in Pete pulls me closer to him. "Just call him, okay? I got to go, bye." He closes the phone and focus's attention on me.

He leans in and starts to kiss my neck, which tickles, so I start to giggle. After a few minutes Pete lifts his head and kisses me on the lips. "Do you want to go now?" He asks.

I sigh. "I suppose." I say not really wanting to go. He laughs, and then walks around the car to get in on the passengers side.

"You know your car is really ugly, right?" Pete says with a laugh, as I sit in the car.

"What?" I look at him as if I am mortified.

"I mean… Um…" He breaks eye contact and turns bright red.

I laugh. "I am so kidding. I hate this stupid thing. It was a hand-me-down from my mom." I smile pathetically.

"So… Did you actually like Mark?" Pete asks, breaking the silence. I turn and look at him.

"I don't really know. Sometimes I would catch myself thinking I liked him, but then someone else came along." I shrug, sticking the key in the ignition. I really like the feeling of being with Pete. Maybe Landon won't be around as much if Pete is at my place.

"So what are you going to do for the next month?" He asks bluntly.

"I don't know. Catch up on homework. Maybe go visit my sister." I stop myself before going on, regretting what I had just said.

"You have a sister?" He asks. I sigh and nod. "Very cool. I have two sisters and a brother: Christina, Spencer, and Samantha. I am older then Sam, but Chris and Spence, are older then me." He smiles.

I laugh. "That is awesome. Sadie is my sister and she's older then me." I am so relieved that he didn't stay on the subject of Sadie.

We come to a stop light and I notice something out of the corner of my eye. "Do you want to go to the mall?" I perk up a little bit.

He shrugs. "Sure."

I turn into the left lane, accidentally cutting off an old woman, who blows her horn as loud as possible, while flicking me off. Pete starts to laugh.

"That old woman is p.o.ed!" He says.

"I have never met and old lady whose flicked me off before." I smile and pull into the small parking lot. "So what do you think?" I ask looking at the mall.

"It's… Quaint." He smiles sheepishly.

We both open our door and get out. I stretch out as I stand up and Pete walks over and puts his hands on my waist. You know Tommy never use to put his hands on me. I like how touchy Pete it… Hm… Yes I do realize how wrong that sounds, but hard to explain.

"Let's go." He moves one of his hands to mine and puts the other one in his pocket. We walk side by side, until I notice someone watching us from a nearby car. I pick up pace a little bit. "What's wrong?" Pete asks, catching up to me.

"We just… We should get into the mall. It's kind of cold out here." I flash a fake smile then start to jog for the entrance.

When we finally reach the door I start to open the door, but Pete pulled me back before I could walk in. "What is going on?" He asks.

I can tell by the way he was gripping my arm that he wasn't going to let go until I tell him the little secret. "Christmas." I blurt out.

"Christmas." He repeats.

I nod a little. "Ye-ah, um. It's almost Christmas and… I have to get… Presents! You know before everything is sold out." My cheeks start to burn bright red as I nod and smile.

"Oh…Okay…" He says then lets go of my arms. We intertwine our fingers again and walk into the small mall.

After only going a few feet, I see them… The Emmits. Ugh! I have been trying to avoid for almost a year. As they start to head towards Pete and I, I completely halt and step a little behind Pete.

"What now?" Pete asks.

"Shh." I hiss.

"Jude what is it?" He asks turning to face me.

"It's the Emmits. They are a family friend… Sort of. They are the most stuck up people in the entire world, plus every time I see them they always try to set me up with their son. So…" I look at my hands and move the diamond ring my mom had given me for Christmas last year and move it to my wedding finger. "You have to act for me a little bit." I smile a little. "I need you to play the part of my fiancé." He laughs.

"I suppose I could play that part, any guy would be lucky enough." He smiles his absolutely wonderful smiles, and tries to lean in and kiss me, but Mrs. Emmit spots me before he even gets the chance.

"By the way if I start talking in a British accent, do not be alarmed, just go with the flow." I give him a small peck on the check then turn the face my doom. Okay maybe that is being a little over dramatic, but still.

Mr. and Mrs. Emmit pick up pace once they realize it was really me that they saw. "Judith! Judith!" Mrs. Emmit calls.

"Judith?" Pete mumbles.

I shrug. "That's not even my name. It's just Jude." I say.

"Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Emmit!" I say in an over excited British accent. She walks up quickly and gives me a tight squeeze, which I think was suppose to be a hug.

"How have you been?" She asks.

"I have been wonderful. I am attending a college in South Carolina; Coastal Carolina. It's quite divine." Mr. and Mrs. Emmit nod with satisfaction.

Mr. Emmit looks at Pete. "Who is this young man?" He asks.

"This is my fiancé-"

"Lord Vladimir Mycroft." He cuts me off in a surprisingly good accent. I look at him though, in disbelief of how he even made up such a name.

"Oh… What a name." Mr. Emmit smiles then give Mrs. Emmit "the look".

"Fiancé?" Mrs. Emmit asks. "Let me see the ring." She grabs my ring finger and mumbles something to herself. "Hmm. It's nice, but I think my Jon could give you a bigger one." Pete chokes back a laugh, which comes out as somewhat of a snort.

"Excuse me? Do you have something you want to say Lord Vladimir?" Mr. Emmit asks looking almost as disgusted as Mrs. Emmit.

"Well yes I do. Jude-ith and I have to go Christmas shopping before the stores are sold out. So if you don't mind we need to be off." He smiles and grabs my hand.

"Alright then. Tell you mother I'll call sometime." Mrs. Emmit smiles, giving me another squeeze.

"Cheerio! Ta, ta." Pete smiles at them weirdly, and then we both walk by them. After a few feet I let out a laugh. "Pssh. She thought that Jon could give you a bigger ring. Ha." He laughs once they are out of earshot.

"Aw is someone jealous?" I say.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." He mumbles in a high pitched voice.

I laugh then change subject. "Lord Vladimir Mycroft? Classic. How did you even come up with such a name?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I listened in the History class?" I laugh again. "So do you want to do your Christmas shopping now?" I stop.

"Well I guess I can do that a different day by myself." I smile. "Do you just want to go back to my house?" He nods and we turn around.

While walking past Charlotte Ross, I notice a familiar face. The same face that I saw on the way into the mall… "Let's walk a little faster Pete." I pick up a significant amount of pace this time.

"Why?" He asks softly.

I stop as we get back to the entrance. "I've noticed someone watching us… I first saw it when we were coming into the mall, now I think I saw the same person in Charlotte Ross." His eyes get wide.

"Seriously?" I nod. "Darius said you had a stalker but I didn't think he was telling the truth." Again I nod.

"It's the truth." I mumble.

"Oh… Um… Let's just leave now." He says walking past me.

I follow behind him, realizing I could have just screwed everything up with him.

20 minutes later

"We're here." I say, finally breaking the everlasting silence that I had to just witness. He nods and opens his door.

I get out of my door slowly and walk towards my house, Pete walking slowly behind me. "What's that?" Pete points to a letter that is posted on the door.

I shrug. "It's addressed to me." I say pulling it off the door. I open it swiftly.

_Dear Ms. Harrison,_

_You have been chosen to perform a song with five other chosen women. The name of the song is "Cell Block Tango" from the motion picture "Chicago". If you choose to take this opportunity, you will play the part of Liz (main girl). The performance will be shown on December of 20th on Broadway in New York City. You will need to arrive at the Plaza Hotel on December of the 10th. You are permitted to bring one guest with you. We hope to see you there._

_RSVP to Julia Convender at 571-928-8372._

_Sincerely,_

_Matthew Charleston_

"Oh my gosh. I have two days to get ready to go to New York." Pete tilts his head. I hand him the letter and his mouth drops.

"This is… Amazing! I am so happy for you. You are going to rock on!" He smiles and gives me a hug. "Have you seen that movie?" I shake my head. "I guess we will have to watch that tonight then." He leans in and kisses me.

I open the door to the house and set my keys on the side table. Wow this is fantastic. I am going to be singing on Broadway. Oh man… Who am I going to bring? I mean my first choice will probably be Pete, but then there is Tommy, and Darius might want Mark to come. "This is intense." I mumble to myself.

Pete walks over to me and puts his hands on my waist. "You are going to be fabulous." He smiles. I put my hands on his lower back. "You are fabulous." I laugh a little and he leans in and kisses me.

Suddenly the front door swings open with intense force. "What the-" Pete turns around.

"Jude I can't wait forever. I love you!"


	16. Stupid Boys

Sorry this took me soooooooooo long to get out, but I've had so much to do lately that I couldn't find the time! I hope you like this though!

**15**

"Tommy?" I stare at the man who basically just broke down my door.

"Jude!" He says. I look at his hand, and what he is holding in it; vodka.

I shake my head. "Who is this dude?" Pete asks in a slight whisper.

"My old producer, Tommy… I think he is drunk…" Pete nods.

"I can't handle this…" He winks and pulls up his sleeves. "I didn't mind beating you're recent producer. So Tommy, you are in for a whoop a-"

"Pete!" I hold him back. "I think I'll take care of this." Pete grunts and rolls his sleeves down.

"Don't be too long." He says. I smile a little and nod.

I walk up to Tommy in somewhat of a huff and push him out the door hard, then follow him out letting the door slam behind me. "What do you think you're doing?!" I ask in a high pitched whisper.

"I had, I had to come to you." He smile dazedly and wobbles back and fourth.

"No, Tommy, I mean why are you drinking? It's the middle of the day." I hold him up, remembering doing the exact same thing last year, but minus Tommy. It was at my old apartment… And I didn't know the guy, it's a really long story.

"You thought I didn't, don't love you. I missssssssssssssssed you. I just want to talk to you." I wipe the spit of my face and let him sit down.

I sigh and look at him. "If you really want to tell me something then talk. I'm listening." I sit across from him and wait.

"I am just sooo sorry. I want you so friggin bad. Aggh. I never stopped loving you. I just, I just thought you didn't love me back."

I shake my head. "If you remember any of this, then I bet tomorrow you'll be telling me that none of this was true, you were just drunk." He puts his hand on my knee.

"I am sorry Jude! I love you. I need you. I will **DIE** without you." Okay so I really hope he is just being over dramatic…

"Tommy, you are wasted. What you say now isn't what you'll be saying tomorrow." I move his hand from my knee in an irritated manor.

He shakes his head. "No Jude, I really do love you." I just look at him. I can't really tell if this is the vodka talking or if he is sincere.

"I'm going to take you home, okay?" I say standing up and reaching my hand out for him to get up. He grabs my hand and gets up shakily, but immediately falls over again. I help him up and steadily walk him to my car, and open the passenger door. Oh man, I hope he doesn't puke in my car. That would not be a mess that I want to clean up.

10 minutes later

"Where are we?" Tommy asks as I pull up to his apartment.

"Your apartment." I mumble, getting out of the car.

He sighs. "Jude…" He shakes his head. "Please, please forgive me." Maybe he'll shut up if I forgive him.

"Okay I forgive you." I say irritated to the highest extreme. He squints his big blue eyes at me as I open his door for him to get out.

"You don't mean that." I roll my eyes.

"You aren't going to remember this anyways, so it doesn't matter." His eyes go wide. They are glazed over just perfectly that you could stare into them forever.

"You are so beautiful." He mumbles.

I laugh a little. "Beauty is of the eye of the beholder." I smile. "Let's get you inside."

"You are so nice, Jude." He smiles as I help him out of the car. Eck, his breath smells incredibly gross. Maybe for the next couple of minutes I just won't breath.

I take in a long breath and quickly get Tommy inside of his apartment. I sigh with relief as he starts to walk to the couch. Maybe he'll pass out and forget all of this.

Before I can even blink I hear a rattling come from his bedroom. Slowly I walk back there to where the noise came from. I crack the door open just to peak.

"Who are you?" I voice booms from inside the dark room. I push the door open a little more and see a girl sitting on Tommy's bed, wrapped in sheets.

"I brought Tommy home, and you are?" The girl perks up a little.

"I'm Ashley, Tommy's girlfriend." And he said he loved me. Pssh. Whatever.

"Oh so we finally meet, joy." I say lacking serious enthusiasm. I turn around and try to walk away.

She stands up and walks to the bedroom door. "What's your name?" She calls as if I'm like 20 feet away. I swerve around and swiftly face her.

"Jude." I mumble.

"YOU'RE JUDE?!" I nod, kind of freaked out that she's so excited. And again I turn around to walk away. "You know even though you did bring him home, he is still **my** boyfriend." I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry, Barbie, I'm not interested in your boyfriend, I have one of my own."I'm leaving Tommy." I call. He stands up from the couch.

"Wait!" He calls.

"Sorry Tommy, but I'm really done with waiting." I grab my keys and jet out the door before he can say anything.

"Jude!" He yells tumbling after me. I race to my car and get in, watching him out of the corner of my eye. I have half a mind to care so much about him, but then another part could care less.

10 minutes later

"Pete?" I call as I walk into my house.

"What took so long?" He asks standing up from the couch.

"Sorry I had to take him home." I roll my eyes and walk over to him.

"Who did you say that joker was? You're old producer? What's with all these guys who like love you?" He laughs and wraps his arms around me.

I shrug. "I don't know. I'm trying not to pay attention to them, I kind of have my eye on someone else." I smile.

"Oh really? Who might that dashing young guy be?" I laugh as he leans in a gives me a kiss. "So I found the "Chicago" movie, if you want to watch it." He says. I nod and follow him over to the couch.

We both flop down and he puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. "You want to watch that movie now?" Pete asks grabbing the movie from the coffee table.

"Yeah." I take the movie from him and get up to put it in the DVD player.

"PETE! I knew I'd find you here!" I roll my eyes praying it wasn't someone I know. Both Pete and I turn around to see a small brunette girl standing at the door. Is there never going to be a settle time around here? I mean I just got rid of Tommy, and now this?

"Whitney?" Pete stands up looking bewildered.

"Duh silly. I have been looking for you everywhere. I finally called Patrick and he said you were here. I am so glad I found you. I thought maybe we could talk… About us…" My mouth drops and I look at Pete.

"I'm busy right now, Whitney."

"Please just for a moment?"

"Sorry to butt in, but who is she?" I cut in. Whitney turns her attention towards me.

"Well I'm Pete's girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend." He says. "I'll get her to go away." He whispers and walks past me. "I'll give you five minutes."

Him and Whitney walk outside and I just sit on the couch and wait. What could he be saying that is taking so long? It's like "Hey goodbye." Then he comes back inside. So it's been six minutes… Should I go see what's going on?

I stand up and walk to the door cracking it open slightly. Tears fill my eyes as I see Pete making out with Whitney. "Liar." I say slamming the door.

"Jude?" I hear Pete say. Anger rises as I storm up the stairway.

"Hold up baby!" Pete calls running up after me. I turn and face him.

"All that stuff you said about Mark… You're just like him! You're such a liar, a hypocrite!" I turn back around and keep walking up the stairs.

"It isn't what it looked like." He pleads.

"Then what was it?" I make sure he can hear the anger/irritation in my tone. "Why would you hurt me like that Pete?" Tears stream down my face rapidly.

"We were just talking, closely." He flashes a smile.

"Oh okay. Right. I might be blonde, Pete, but I'm not stupid. So please just save your lame excuses for someone who cares." I run up the rest of the stairs and into my room.

I can't believe I trusted that guy. I should know nothing good comes from boys. Man we weren't even together a whole day.

I grab a suitcase out of my closet and start stuffing cloths in it. Who said I can't go to NY a little early. Oh. Who am I suppose to bring? Not Pete and definitely not Mark. I guess Tommy will do, if he doesn't remember what happened today.

I search for my cell phone in my pocket. Ugh. He isn't sober yet. I guess I can wait till like tonight. I'll go order the tickets. They're already pre-paid; I just have to put in what day I'm flying down there.

Walking to my nightstand to get on my laptop, I hear something fall downstairs. Probably Pete. I got to get him to go away. Agh.

"Pete go home." I say walking to the stairs. I see him sitting where he was when I left. When he doesn't move, I start to walk down. "Pete." I say sternly. "Oh my-" I face him to see a knife stuck in his chest.

I feel like I should scream or call 911, but my body is motionless. Suddenly something jolts behind me, but before I can see what it is, someone grabs my waste and covers my mouth, dragging me the rest of the way down stairs.

Tears start to fall again as Pete goes out of my site. I so wish I didn't freak out on him like that. Oh my gosh. I'm going to die…! I frantically start kicking my legs back and fourth. I stop though when they move their hand up and I see what's wrapped around it. My locket… Whoever did this, stole my locket…


End file.
